Una moneda por tus sentimientos
by Ancestro
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito cambiara la forma de ver la vida para dos personas, con suerte podrán mejorar sus vidas y de las personas que los rodean. Ella siempre a sentido que la acompaña la mala suerte y el a pesar de seguir una noble causa no le gusta relacionarse con nadie. ¿podrán encontrar la tranquilidad con la ayuda del otro?(GenderBender-Naruko)(SasuNaru)(UA)(Mundo Moderno)
1. Desde hace ocho años

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está inspirado en un doujinshi The Coin Story (así lo nombraron en ingles) e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) moderno por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 1 Desde hace ocho años

La mañana empezaba en la ciudad de Konoha, ciudad ancestral con enormes rascacielos y parques extensos, La tecnología se podía ver en todas las esquinas. televisores de pantallas planas y aparatos portátiles eran comunes a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad

En una modesta casa en los suburbios se podía escuchar la incansable alarma que avisaba a su dueño que ya era hora de levantarse

— **SI NO TE LEVANTAS YA, TE VOY A DEJAR COMO SIEMPRE** — se escuchó la voz de una mujer algo enojada

— cinco minutos más — murmuro una somnolienta voz acomodándose mejor en sus acogedoras cobijas

— **ME QUEDE DORMIDA** — cuarenta y cinco minutos después se escuchó el grito aterrado de la misma voz

De un brinco salió una joven adolecente de quince años con el cabello rubio tan largo que le tapaba los glúteos; y tan enredado por dormir sin amarrarlo que a cualquier otra adolecente le aterraría verlo; con un cuerpo de reloj de arena bien agraciado y dotado en sus caderas y pecho junto a unos ojos azul cielo y unas marcas de nacimiento en las mejillas parecidas a unos bigotes conformaban sus rasgos. Era muy notorio lo que sería el segundo de sus mayores traumas, siendo su estatura inferior al promedio

En cinco minutos se bañó y logro desenredar su cabello; años de experiencia con la misma rutina la ayudaron con tal odisea; al vestiste se puso unas vendas en sus prominentes pechos haciéndolos lucir más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran, denotando cual era el trauma que encabezaba la lista

— siguen creciendo — dijo con un poco de preocupación y miedo, maldiciendo a la genética de su queridísima abuela

El recuerdo de cómo se burlaron de ella y la marginaron cuando su cuerpo se empezó a desarrollar antes que todas sus compañeras, la hizo respirar agitada

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza en un intento de disipar su trauma, tomando dos ligas azules desgastadas para amarrar su cabello en dos coletas

Salió de su cuarto con su uniforme de la escuela que era una falda gris claro y blusa blanca con una corbata naranja muy llamativa; en realidad debería ser roja pero ella se enfrascaba en siempre llevar ese color en su vestimenta aunque fuera en un accesorio; no era obligatorio llevar la chaqueta de su uniforme del mismo gris de su falda pero ella nunca olvidaba ponérsela aunque fuera dos tallas más grande de la que debería ser, al igual que nunca salía sin maquillarse sus marcas de nacimiento para que no se notaran

Suspiro al no escuchar ruido alguno en su casa

— otra vez la abuela me dejo — se quejó en un susurro al ver su desayuno servido cubierto con una tapa de plástico para que no perdiera sabor

Desayuno sin ganas y después de cerrar su vivienda se dirigió a la escuela. su abuela entraba a trabajar una hora antes que ella a sus clases por lo que siempre pedía acompañarla para no sentir la soledad que la seguía a lo largo del día, pero nunca se lograba levantar a tiempo

—tengo suficiente tiempo para llegar — se dijo a si misma al ver la hora

con paso calmado se encamino al más prestigioso colegio de la ciudad de Konoha

o-o-o

— **Naruko, llegas tarde** — se escuchó la voz firme del maestro en turno

— lo siento Iruka-sensei — se disculpó la chica apenada

Al final resoplo un poco enojada al ver la cara de decepción de su maestro

—"si no fuera por esas, hubiera llegado a tiempo"— pensó mientras caminaba cohibida por las miradas de burla de sus compañeras y tres tristes que eran de sus amigas — "espero que la mancha salga, no puedo comprar otro uniforme hasta fin de mes" — suspiro viendo la chaqueta doblada en su maletín con una enorme mancha de soda negra en la espalda

El profesor no paso por alto la chaqueta manchada en las manos de su alumna. Dando un suspiro cansado siguió con las clases

Horas después, al escuchar los tres tonos de la campanilla de la escuela que indicaban el fin de las clases, fue el momento para que dos chicas se acercaron a una distraída Naruko arreglando sus cosas para irse a casa

— **OYE NARU, QUE PASO EN LA MAÑANA** — una pelirrosa fue la que la sacó de sus pensamientos con un grito molesto

— nada Sakura-chan — contesto un poco cohibida la rubia de coletas

Sakura Haruno era una adolecente de piel clara y cuerpo delgado con ojos verde jade junto a un inusual tono rosa natural de cabello que le llegaba a los hombros con una diadema que le permitía a sus cabellos no taparle el rostro

— **FUERON ESAS TIPAS VERDAD** — grito y azoto un puño en la mesa que estaba junto a ella

— no sé de qué hablas — Naruko desvió la mirada y no quiso encarar a su amiga

— frentona, ya déjala, suficiente tiene con Kim y su sequito para que también la atormentes tu — regaño una rubia platinada

— es por eso mismo cerda, quiero que se defienda, ya es suficiente. desde que tenemos ocho años no la deja en paz — contesto exasperada Sakura

Naruko solo se movió incomoda en su lugar, no le gustaba imponerse a las personas, no después que la última vez que lo hizo todo resultara mal

— Sa… Sakura — una tercera voz muy tímida hizo que el duelo de mirada se interrumpiera — estoy… estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hasta que ella nos diga que paso esa vez no podremos entender sus razones — con unos ojos suplicantes color lila muy suaves vio a su querida amiga rubia, pedía que les contara que paso hace seis meses que la hizo cerrarse más de lo que ya era

— buenas tardes Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san y Hyūga-san — el profesor se acercó a donde el grupo de amigas hablaba interrumpiendo la platica

Ino Yamanaka una joven delgada bien proporcionada con cabello rubio platinado hasta el término de sus glúteos amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos azules

Hinata Hyūga una joven muy voluptuosa, que al igual que Naruko se ocultaba bajo capas de ropa de mayor talla para no llamar la atención. Con un cabello lacio, negro azulado, largo a la mitad de la espalda

Naruko se sonrojo al sentir tan de cerca a su profesor

Él era alto con el cabello castaño amarrado en una extraña cola de caballo que hacía que se parara las puntas, vestido con un traje negro. Lo más llamativo era una vieja cicatriz que cruzaba por su nariz de pómulo a pómulo

El corazón de la rubia de coletas latía muy rápido, se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y la distancia de diez años no era un impedimento para que su corazón se sintiera atraído a el

Iruka solo hizo una mueca triste al recordar como conoció a la niña que lo veía con mucha admiración

o-o-o

Siete años antes

— buenas noches Sarutobi-sensei — dijo una afligida mujer de alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años muy bien conservada para la edad sin ninguna arruga aparente en su rostro con una cabellera larga rubia amarrada con dos coletas en su espalda a la mitad del largo de su cabello — gracias por venir tan rápido —

— era lo menos que podía hacer por una de mis estudiantes más queridas — dijo un hombre de unos setenta años un poco calvo con los lados de su cabeza adornados con una despeinada mata de cabello blanco

La mujer estaba con la mirada un poco perdida, tanto así que no se dio cuenta del joven de dieciocho años que acompañaba a su viejo maestro y mentor

El joven castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz y un peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad se quedó viendo al recinto con cierta desgana

Él no quería estar en ese lugar, le traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero lo hizo porque fue un pedido muy especial de su maestro y del único hombre que se hizo cargo de él desde que sus familiares murieron cuando un camión se quedó sin frenos y se estrelló con el auto familiar donde iba junto a sus padres y su pequeña hermana, siendo el a los diez años de edad el único que sobrevivió

Su mirada se quedó fija en una niña rubia con el cabello a los hombros con un brazo enyesado y algunos moretones en su rostro. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la mirada sin vida que tenía viendo a lo que descansaba al centro del recinto

— **¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?** —mascullo enojada la rubia mayor al ver como un hombre joven se acercaba a platicar con su pequeña nieta

— no te preocupes Tsunade — la voz de su maestro más un confortante toque con sus manos la detuvo de mandar al hospital al que hozo hacerse a lo único que le quedaba de su hijo — es conocido mío y lo traje porque sé que será de ayuda —

Dio una sonrisa que desconcertó a su ex alumna

— ¿Cómo sigue? — pregunto preocupado viendo como su pupilo se sentaba sin decir nada junto a la niña que ni cuenta se dio que alguien estaba junto a ella

— no está bien, se sigue culpando por el accidente — dijo con tristeza Tsunade

— los niños suelen reaccionar así ante cosas que no comprenden, sobre todo si fue su deseo ir a ese lugar — dijo un poco meditativo el maestro Sarutobi — ¿y tu como te encuentras? —

— bien… supongo — dijo con la mirada baja — no puedo creer no volver a verlos — una lagrima salió de sus ojos

— ¿y donde esta Jiraiya?, pensé que estaría aquí— pregunto buscándolo con la mirada

— llega mañana, el accidente nos tomó tan improviso que él estaba de viaje por el país de hierro promocionando su nuevo libro — Tsunade resoplo un poco enojada de que no se apurada en regresar — mi esposo llega mañana a primera hora, justo para presenciar el funeral —

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color miel

— gracias a la ayuda de Orochimaru logre poner todo en regla… no tiene mucho que se fue, vino con la menor de sus hijas pensando que ayudaría a Naruko — recordó un poco como fue su peor día en la vida — pero ni eso funciono para que mi niña pudiera hablar de nuevo — un silencio invadió a ambos adultos sumergiéndolos en sus propios pensamientos

La plática murió al prestarle atención a las dos personas que se acaban de conocer

El silencio reinaba para el castaño y la rubia que se quedaron sentados viendo fijamente a las dos cajas de madera colocados al centro de la habitación

— ¿cómo te llamas? — pregunto el castaño

La niña no hizo señal alguna de haberlo escuchado

— yo me llamo Iruka Umino — se presentó sin molestarse en que eso parecía más un monologo

De nuevo la niña solo se quedó viendo al infinito

— se cómo te sientes… mis padres y mi hermanita también murieron cuando yo tenía casi tu edad — continuo sin despegar su vista del centro de la habitación

La niña solo se removió incomoda con esas palabras

— pero dejar de hablar con las personas no los traerá de vuelta y lo más seguro es que se entristezcan mientras te vigilan que nada malo te pase — continuo Iruka

— fue mi culpa — salió de la garganta rasposa de la niña — por mi culpa papa se quedó dormido y se salió del camino —

— eso no es verdad, tu padre no creo que te culpara de sus errores — siguió como si nada Iruka

— él me dijo que estaba muy cansado, que había trabajado mucho esa semana, pero no le hice caso, yo quería que me llevara al parque de diversiones como me lo prometió para mi cumpleaños — las lágrimas salieron de los azules ojos de la niña — yo le grite y me enoje con él, al final accedió junto a mami en ir ese día —

Iruka la acerco con cuidado rodeándola con un solo brazo

— sé que es difícil de entender, pero estoy seguro que querían llevarte donde te prometieron, al igual estoy seguro que se alegran que tú estás con tus abuelos, sana y a salvo — continuo Iruka

Todo el tiempo dentro de su chaqueta con su mano libre estuvo sosteniendo con cierta fuerza una pequeña bolsa de plástico

— si me prometes que dejaras de culparte y seguirás con la vida que tus padres querían para ti, te voy a regalar algo muy especial para mí — esas palabras llamaron la atención de la niña curiosa y más a él mismo por pensar en desprenderse de ese objeto que lo había acompañado durante todos esos años

Con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza la niña dio a entender que lo haría

— mira — Iruka saco de su bolsillo un paquetito con dos ligas para el cabello color azul cielo — estas ligas son muy especiales para mi… llevo cargándolas todos los días desde hace ocho años — el paquete de celofán estaba muy maltratado paro su contenido estaba en perfectas condiciones — esto sería el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermanita, pero creo que tú le darás un buen uso — abrió el paquete y peino con cuidado el rubio cabello de la niña

Por alguna razón la niña se sintió feliz y la vez muy triste, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar todo lo que no había llorado desde el accidente

—Naruko Namikaze — susurro con la cara roja la niña, después de llorar unos minutos en el pecho de Iruka

—¿he? —dijo desconcertado el castaño

— mi nombre es Naruko Namikaze — dijo más fuerte y más avergonzada

— mucho gusto — contesto Iruka con una gran sonrisa

Tiempo actual

o-o-o

desde ese día su relación fue cercana ya que él era el único que la lograba sacar de la depresión que la envergaba en ocasiones, hasta que el destino los convirtió en maestro y alumna

Sakura se quedó resoplando, sabía la historia alrededor de su maestro y amiga así que tenía la esperanza que el lograra que entrara en razón en esta ocasión

— **NARU** — grito Sakura cuando vio que se retiraban — toma — saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo lanzo a las manos de la rubia de coletas

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Naru viendo una delgada cadena de plata para llevarse en el cuello que sujetaba una moneda extranjera de plata que en una de sus caras se podía apreciar tallado con una navaja la palabra "Naru"

— póntelo y mañana te explico — contesto Sakura con una sonrisa que Naruko no supo descifrar

— ¿estas segura de eso?, sabes muy bien que ella no cree en nada de esas cosas — pregunto Ino cuando se fueron maestro y alumna

— sea verdad o mentira, yo creo que es lo que más necesita en el mundo, ya sabes que después de que se casó Iruka-sensei no ha sonreído sinceramente— comento pensativa Sakura

— tampoco ayudo lo que sea que le hizo el idiota de mi primo ese día — para sombro de sus dos amigas la tímida pelinegra lo dijo con cierto resentimiento y sin tartamudear

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de la pelirrosa y la rubia al recordar que su amiga era un tanto bipolar cuando se enojaba sacando un lado más agresivo que no dudaba en defender a sus personas queridas

— tienes razón, tu primo es un idiota — contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo

o-o-o

la silenciosa oscuridad en el hogar de Naruko fue interrumpida al llegar la rubia con cara cansada. La tarde la paso junto a su maestro quien intento por centésima vez convencerla de hablar con su abuela. La rubia solo agradecía que su amigo fuera fiel a la promesa de tantos años antes y no hubiera delatado a la que tanto la había hecho sufrir, aunque tampoco le molesto que cuando se convirtió en su maestro logro mandar a otro grupo a una de las personas que tanto la molestaban protegiéndola tanto como le era posible desde su posición de maestro

No era agradable para nada ser acosada por Shion y Tayuyá mientras era observada por la que alguna vez considero amiga Kim, no quería que su abuela se peleara con uno de los únicos amigos que tenía cuando le dijera que su hija era una de las que más la molestaban y no la dejaban olvidar sus errores

Suspiro y sacudió la cabeza para olvidar todo lo que la hacía sufrir

se tocó su pecho al sentarse en la sala de su casa, su corazón todavía no normalizaba su errático andar. no importaba que estuviera casado su maestro, su corazón lo seguía viendo como la persona más especial del universo

— es buena persona… pero… — pensó en voz alta al recordar a la esposa de Iruka

se sentía traicionada en cierto sentido porque fue gracias a ella que Iruka y su esposa se conocieron. Era una muy buena amiga que consideraba como una hermana, pero no podía dejar de sentir enojo cada vez que los veía juntos

sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono de la casa

— residencia Namikaze, diga — contesto con la alegría que no sentía realmente

— hola, tiempo sin escucharte — converso con la persona al otro lado de la línea — ¿dos meses?, ¿no era más tiempo?… no, la abuela Tsunade no está, sabes que desde que es la directora no pasa mucho tiempo en casa… el pervertido, no sé, creo que está perdido en algún desierto del país del viento… está bien, yo les digo… te esperamos para esa fecha — colgó y una mueca entre felicidad y tristeza se apropió de su rostro

fatigada se dirigió a su habitación, estaba muy cansada y no quería saber nada más ese día

— cinco días… la quiero mucho, pero es más entrometida que Ino y Sakura juntas — pensó mientras arrastraba sus pies y maletín a su cuarto

La vivienda era algo grande para una familia mediana y siendo Naruko la única en ella la mayor parte del tiempo era enorme

— una semana para ese día — susurro con cierta tristeza y rencor —Si estuviera en mis manos desaparecería esa fecha del calendario —

Con un resoplido se dejó caer en la cama. Los pequeños saltos que dio su cuerpo al impactar en el colchón fueron sufrientes para que el metal de la moneda sujeta a su cuello rebotara en su pecho

Con curiosidad vio el regalo de su amiga, en ocasiones no entendía las locuras que hacían esas dos. Tal vez en otro tiempo y lugar seria mas intrépida pero no la persona que examinaba la moneda, no con todo el dolor que ha ocasionado

—Naru— susurro al leer de nuevo el grabado

No lo entendía, por ese nombre solo la llamaban sus más allegadas personas. Al cabo de unos minutos solo resoplo enojada y cansada

— solo debe ser otro de sus estúpidos amuletos para atraer a chicos — dijo con cierto enojo recordando que a ella no le ha ido muy bien en ese campo

— no las entiendo, cambian de novios como si fuera ropa interior — se burló un poco, no decía que fueran promiscuas, pero no le agradaba que parecía más una competencia que realmente buscar a su otra mitad

— y todo por "enamorarse"— con los dedos hizo el además en la última palabra ya que ella dudaba que realmente se hubieran enamorado a la edad de doce años de alguien que solo habían visto una vez por los pasillos de la escuela — esa estúpida competencia empezó por ser rechazadas por ese tal **_Sasuke-kun_** — el nombre del chico lo hizo con una pésima imitación de la voz embelesada que daban sus amigas o compañeras cada vez que mencionaban el nombre del chico más popular del instituto

Naruko no conocía a esa persona y no le interesaba conocerlo, solo sabía que Sakura e Ino después del rechazo empezaron una estúpida competencia de ver cuantos chicos se podían enamorar de ellas para demostrarse que no eran un mal partido

Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida pensando en amuletos de amor y chicos populares

o-o-o

el despertador sonó a la misma hora que todos los días. Tan pronto el primer pitido se oyó una mano lo detuvo

un joven adolecente de diecisiete años se levantó. Tomo sus cosas y se dio un baño, con su pulcra apariencia de siempre salió de su dormitorio para desayunar junto a su madre

bajo por las escaleras con su uniforme de la escuela que consistía de un pantalón negro y un saco gris claro sobre una camisa blanca con una corbata roja

su ceño se endureció un poco al pasar frete a una foto que mostraba a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña abrazando a una niña

— buenos días hijo — saludo una joven mujer de cabellera negra y ojos de igual color con una sonrisa en el rostro

Su hijo que por lo regular mostraba una mirada seria y apática no pudo dejar de relajar su ceño y regalarle una cálida sonrisa. Sonrisa que solo esa mujer era capaz de obtener y ella lo sabia

Su madre le dio un desayuno ligero antes de tener que salir ella a su propio trabajo como abogada. Su hijo solo tardo unos minutos en terminar el desayuno que su madre siempre intentaba darle todas las mañanas y salió también rumbo al instituto de Konoha

Leyendo unos de los muchos libros que siempre cargaba se preparaba para las clases de la escuela ya que su sueño era convertirse en un exitoso médico para que ninguna otra familia sufriera lo mismo que sufrió la suya

El camino se lo sabía de memoria, así que sin despegar su vista del libro se encamino a una desviación que poca gente ocupaba, bajo una rampa y siguió su camino por un desnivel que era parte del drenaje de la ciudad construido para ser un rio artificial en tiempos de lluvia

El lugar era poco transitado por la gente. ideal para él que estaba harto de todas las fanáticas que por alguna razón siempre intentaban coquetear y convencerlo de ser su novio

— tonterías — pensó en voz baja al recordar como tenía que lidiar con una docena de chicas que le declaraban su supuesto amor todos los días

Tan metido estaba en sus estudios que no escucho un grito de advertencia hasta que fue muy tarde

— **QUÍTATE… IDIOTA** — fue lo último que escucho antes de que lo golpeara un borrón amarillo y suave

El impacto los hizo rodar por la pequeña elevación de mantenimiento del rio y caer en las cristalinas aguas acumuladas por la lluvia de la noche anterior

El adolecente se levantó de inmediato furioso con lo que sea que lo hubiera arrojado al rio; que por fortuna solo tenía unos diez centímetros de profundidad; quedando petrificado al ver la figura que todavía estaba sentada en el piso

Su vista recorrió a la adolecente con cara de niña que estaba sentada todavía sobre el agua sobándose la cabeza, su largo cabello rubio y suelto flotaba como una manta en el agua, su prominente busto era mostrado con claridad gracias a lo mojada de su blusa. Por inercia bajo un poco más su mirada sonrojándose casi al instante al ver que la rubia no se había dado cuenta que por la caída y posición de sus piernas daba una clara imagen de su ropa intima

Saliendo de su estupor el enojo se había esfumado por lo que su lado caballeroso; lado que su madre se había esforzado mucho en pulir; salió a flote para tenderle una mano y ayudar a la desconocida

— ¿estás bien? — pregunto al extenderle una mano

La rubia levanto la vista dejando ver mejor las facciones de su rostro, junto a sus enormes ojos azules y unas marcas como tres bigotes a cada lado de sus mejillas que la hacían ver tierna a ojos del adolecente

Naruko al levantar la mirada sintió como su pulso se elevó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver como una figura de un hombre estaba frente a ella con el cabello negro mojado pegado a su rostro y la ropa en igual condiciones que dejaban ver a pesar de ser delgado podía considerarse que tenía un cuerpo ejercitado. Su rostro y facciones en general eran ocultas por la sombra que daba el sol a sus espaldas

Divago unos segundos con el pelinegro frente a ella hasta que sintió una ráfaga de aire donde no debería sentirla

— **PERVERTIDO** — fue lo que grito al darse cuenta de la posición de sus piernas, y en un rápido movimiento se arrodillo juntando lo más posible sus piernas jalando su falda para que tapara sus muslos

— **¿disculpa?** — dijo un poco enojado el pelinegro

— **que eres un pervertido, como te atreves a ver debajo de mi falda** — recrimino Naruko

— espera. eres idiota o solo lo aparentas serlo, tú fuiste la que me golpeo a mí y después me mostro lo que tiene debajo de la falda— se defendió enojado con una vena notoria en la frente, acercándose a la arrodillada rubia mostrando unos ojos negros como la noche que hicieron sonrojar un poco más a Naruko — definitivamente eres una Dobe(estúpido/a) —lo último lo dijo entre dientes casi inaudible al percatarse que esa imagen no se le iría de la mente fácilmente

— **eso también fue tu culpa, te grite muchas veces que te quitaras cuando estaba cayendo** — se levantó y cruzo los brazos debajo de su pecho que por el efecto de compresión obtuvieron más volumen

El ojinegro solo se quedó callado al ver el espectáculo que sin querer le estaba dando la rubia

Naruko se quedó viendo como el pelinegro frente suyo se perdía en el infinito. Al seguir la vista se dio cuenta de su error de no llevar ni sus vendas o un sujetador

El sonrojo llego a niveles que solo se habían visto en su tímida amiga

— **PE… PERVERTIDO, QUE TANTO MIRAS** — con una mano se tapó la transparencia de su blusa y la otra dio una cachetada

— creo que eso si me lo merecía — dijo divertido con la situación mientras se sobaba su amoratada mejilla

— **tu… tu…** —Naruko se sentía avergonzada que ni siquiera su temperamento explosivo; un poco oxidado por no ocuparlo desde hacía algunos años; podía superar a la vergüenza — **ERES UN MALDITO TEME (CABRON) DATTEBAYO** —

— **HOY NO ESCAPARAS** — se escuchó el grito de una castaña de cabello largo con una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza y un mandil blanco

Naruko no pudo relacionar el grito con la razón por la cual estaba huyendo así que cuando su mente logro trabajar adecuadamente ya la castaña la tenía entre sus garras

— hoy no te iras sin pagar — dijo la castaña con suficiencia por haberla atrapado ese día — **GRACIAS AMIGO. CUANDO PASES POR ICHIRAKU YO TE INVITO UN PLATO** — grito mientras se alejaba

— **ESPERA** — grito la rubia a lo lejos — **COMO QUE A ESE TEME PERVERTIDO SI LE PUEDES REGALAR COMIDA Y A MÍ NO** — se quejó mientras era arrastrada por el cuello de su blusa

— porque solo le regalare un plato, y tu hoy te comiste diez y no pagaste — la discusión se fue alejando mientras el pelinegro procesaba lo que había ocurrido

Agitando su cabeza para salir del estupor se dispuso a recoger sus cosas que flotaban en el tranquilo rio. Sus maldiciones en contra de la adolecente dejaron de escucharse cuando un brillo en el agua le llamo la atención

— Naru — dijo en voz alta al leer la inscripción del collar que seguramente se le cayó a la rubia

Con una sonrisa discreta guardo sus cosas y siguió a la escuela. Ese pequeño incidente no arruinaría su récor perfecto de asistencia

o-o-o

el sonido de los tres timbres que indicaban el final de las actividades del día por fin se escuchó por los corredores del instituto de Konoha, los suspiros de alivio no se hicieron esperar

en un salón; en el ala perteneciente a la preparatoria; que se vaciaba lentamente se encontraba un pelinegro viendo detenidamente a la moneda girar sostenida de la cadena plateada. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de ensoñación y curiosidad que daban muchas de las mujeres de su grupo y otras tantas que entraban buscándolo

para todas fue una sorpresa ver al siempre pulcro y arreglado pelinegro llegar a sus clases sin el saco del uniforme, con su cabello despeinado dándole un aire rebelde junto a la camisa desabrochada mostrando una playera negra debajo. Todas sin excepción no pudieron contener el suspiro de ensoñación

ignorando las miradas indiscretas el pelinegro solo veía el collar

—"¿Quién eres?"— se preguntaba

No lo admitiría, pero esa chica se metió muy profundo en sus pensamientos, tanto que no pudo prestar atención en todo el día y para hacer más extraño los movimientos del adolecentes que nunca salía de su rutina diaria, camino por todos los pasillos de la escuela con la intención de encontrarla ya que pudo notar que ella también estaba estudiando en la academia

Se interesó en ella al ver que lo trato como cualquier otra persona, no hizo nunca intento de coqueteo; por lo menos no intencionado ya que su definición de romanticismo no entraba que lo tiraran a un rio; y el color azul de sus ojos lo recordaba cada vez que volteaba a la ventana

Su expresión se endureció al recordar que no la encontró por ningún lado

—"¿estará en otro curso?"— se preguntó al pensar que talvez estaría en secundaria todavía al no verla en el área de la preparatoria —"estaba muy desarrollada, pero tenía un aire infantil"— se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que ocurrió en el rio por la mañana y como llego a la conclusión de que era algo infantil la rubia

Con la mirada fría guardo el collar en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y se dispuso a irse

— **hey Sasuke** —se escuchó una voz un tanto agresiva — **por fin al frio y sin sentimientos Uchiha lo lograron domar** — un castaño con extrañas marcas triangulares en las mejillas se acercó con una mueca de burla

— no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías Kiba— recrimino al darse cuenta lo que pasaba, nunca dejaría que ese tipo se diera cuenta de la verdad

También estaba enojado de considerar en rebajarse a preguntar por la rubia que no salía de sus pensamientos, el no haría algo así nunca

Se levantó dejando al castaño con las palabras en la boca. Seguido por una docena de adolecentes hormonales salió con paso apresurado de la escuela. todavía tenía muchas cosas que realizar antes de que el día acabara

o-o-o

el rechinido de la puerta de madera rompió el silencio formado por la noche en la vivienda

con paso cansado una rubia entro por el portal arrastrando los pies del cansancio. De por si su día era cansado y más si la hacían trabajar para pagar su comida

resoplando cansada se encamino al segundo piso, solo quería tomar un baño y dormir una semana

— como haz crecido mi pequeña Naru — una voz la tomo de improviso por la espalda y un par de manos invadieron su espacio personal para masajear con cierta brusquedad sus pechos

— **KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** — se escuchó en la calle solitaria frente a la vivienda seguido del sonido característico de una cachetada

— **ERES UNA IDIOTA DA…** — grito con ira la rubia cortando la última palabra antes de terminarla — **¿Qué haces aquí?, te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días** —

— hola — saludo la silueta oculta en la penumbra sobándose su hinchada mejilla

— **nada de hola, Karin** — se quejó Naruko inflando sus cachetes por el enojo — **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME MANOSEES O ME ESPANTES, MUCHO MENOS LAS DOS COSAS JUNTAS** — grito exasperada viendo con dureza a la llamada Karin Uzumaki quien era su prima

— jejejejeje — se rio Karin

La mencionada encendió las luces para mostrar a una adolecente casi mujer de dieciocho años pelirroja de cabello corto a los hombros un poco despeinado por ser algo rizado, con una mirada rojiza detrás de unos lentes graduados. Su discreta figura era engrandecida por la ropa entallada que llevaba siendo unos pantalones negros pegados hasta los tobillos que dejaban ver sus torneadas y largas piernas junto a una blusa delgada manga larga de color morada con un escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos

— logre conseguir una transferencia a la universidad de tu academia y quería darte la sorpresa — dijo alegre la pelirroja

— y ese es motivo para asustarme — dijo indignada la rubia mientras se cubría el pecho por la mirada rara que le daba Karin

— sí, aunque ahora la duda es porque estas al natural, y no me digas que no, porque lo sentí muy bien — las últimas palabras Karin las arrastro con un tono muy sugerente, el cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espalda de Naruko

— ha… etto… — no supo que contestar solo dando un suspiro resignado al final. Ese había sido uno de sus peores días en mucho tiempo

— mi día fue un desastre. Empezando… — con calma empezó a contar su día

o-o-o

en la mañana de ese mismo día

la alarma de su despertado llevaba veinte minutos sonando como todos los días cuando una delgada mano salió por debajo de sus cobijas

—¿he?—se cuestionó al no sentir el aparto donde siempre lo dejaba

Con duda y cansada del incesante sonido saco la cabeza de las cobijas y vio que su despertador mágicamente se encontraba al otro lado de su habitación muy lejos de donde recordaba haberlo dejado y mucho más lejos para intentarlo apagar sin levantarse

Somnolienta pero muy enojada se levantó para apagar el infernal aparato, al dar el segundo paso solo pudo volver a saltar de regreso a su cama

— au… au… au… — se quejó mientras se sobaba su adolorido pie, algo la había pinchado quitándole todo rastro de sueño en el acto

Maldiciendo a su desordenada forma de ser, y por pisar un prendedor para el cabello, apago el aparto y aprovechando el momento de lucidez entro a bañarse

se tomó su tiempo para acicalarse saliendo al final envuelta en una toalla

—¿Qué demonios? —se quejó al ver que no tenía ropa interior en sus cajones y en un rápido movimiento de ojos al calendario vio que era día de lavado así que no tenía mucha ropa disponible hasta que su abuela se la entregara el día siguiente

— maldita sea — gruño al darse cuenta que solo tenía unas bragas que no le gustaban. A pesar de ser de su talla eran en extremo infantiles

— esto me pasa por no sacar mi ropa el anterior día de lavado — se quejó al recordar que no lavaba su ropa desde hacía un tiempo y era lógico que ya no tuviera limpia. con un sonrojo se puso su ropa íntima con un estampado muy caricaturesco y un corte conservador e infantil que no reflejaba en nada lo adulta que ya se sentía

Se quedó parada unos segundos viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo entero donde se percató de algo importante

— ¿no me digas? — se quedó pasmada la recordar que despertó con su piyama puesta

Corriendo se dirigió a revisar otro de sus cajones, específicamente donde escondía sus vendas para encontrarlo vacío solo con un sujetador en su lugar

— como pude ser tan descuidada — se golpeó la frente al recordar que la noche anterior no se quitó la ropa del colegio y viendo que en algún momento su abuela entro para sacar la ropa sucia. ella debió ser la que la cambio de ropa apoderándose de sus vendas

— **Naruko ya te he dicho una infinidad de veces que no es sano que comprimas tanto tus pechos y la próxima vez que te vea asiéndolo te quitare esas estúpidas vendas** — arremedo frustrada las palabras de su querida abuela

Después de diez minutos peleando con la infernal prenda se dio por vencida al ver que su abuela la había subestimado demasiado en cuanto las medidas de su pecho, decidió solo llevar una camiseta blanca algo ajustada debajo de su blusa

—mi blusa es dos tallas más grande y es gruesa, nadie se dará cuenta — pensó para convencerse frente al espejo que esa era una buena idea; a pesar que las aparentes dos tallas extras apenas daban un poco de holgura en el área del pecho para no considerarse ajustada

Después de la sesión de auto-convencimiento, como todas las mañanas desde que tenía ocho años, tomo las ligas color azul y se dispuso a hacerse su típico peinado hasta que el desastre sucedió. Las ligas se rompieron por el uso de tantos años

— bueno… era de esperarse — dijo un tanto triste con unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos porque por fin sucedió lo previsto después del uso rudo que habían sufrido esos elásticos

Contando hasta cien por lo mal que había iniciado el día bajo a desayunar encontrándose que solo había vegetales en su plato

Con una mueca de desprecio los guardo en el refrigerador

Viendo el reloj salió de su casa sintiendo un poco de frio al no llevar su chaqueta por estar manchada todavía

o-o-o

— y este es el décimo — conto los platos que llevaba al bajar el ultimo recipiente vacío en ese pequeño local de comida

— **es bastante para alguien tan enana** — la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde atrás de una pared que dividía la cocina con el área de los clientes

— no le hagas caso, sigue molesta por ganarle en la última competencia — dijo un hombre adulto que se encargaba de servir la comida

— **COMO NO GANAR, TEUCHI-SAN SU RAMEN ES EL MEJOR, NADA SE LE COMPARA** — grito Naruko con estrellitas en los ojos

— ha, vas a hacer que se sonroje este viejo rostro — dijo entre carcajadas Teuchi — bien entonces serian… — en el segundo que aparto la vista para hacer las cuentas la rubia sin sus características coletas ya había desaparecido

— jajajajajaja — se rio — esa niña es todo un caso — pudo articular entre la risa — **AYAME, LO VOLVIÓ A HACER** — grito para avisar a la persona del otro lado de la cocina y sin darle importancia siguió con lo suyo

— **ESA PEQUEÑA ALIMAÑA** — grito la mujer

Teuchi solo rio más al ver como un borrón castaño paso junto a él para perseguir a Naruko

— ellas no cambian, verdad — escucho una voz de un hombre entrando al local

— no, y espero que nunca lo hagan, solo que es una lástima que se fueran antes de que llegaras — le contesto el más viejo de los dos

— de cualquier modo, ya voy tarde, me despide de su hija — con esas palabras un castaño salía del lugar

o-o-o

una risa se escuchaba pasar deprisa por las calles de los suburbios, la rubia en cierto modo se veía feliz de que una castaña con un cucharon en mano la estuviera persiguiendo

— **ERES MUY LENTA, SUERTE PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ** — grito al ver el desnivel que servía como rio artificial

Salto y se preparó para la caída de unos dos metros de altura que la dejaría en el camino de mantenimiento

— **QUÍTATE, QUÍTATE IDIOTA** — grito desesperada al no esperar que un pelinegro estuviera donde se disponía a aterrizar

El golpe seguido por el agua fría la aturdieron unos segundos

— ¿estas bien? — la voz de ese chico la sacaron de su aturdimiento

Un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro al verlo parada frente a ella contra la luz y dándole un aura de misterio la sombra que no lo dejaba ver bien

Unos segundos después sintió frio en todo el cuerpo, temiendo primero que el maquillaje de su cara se lavara y mostrara las marcas que le llevaron a tener muchas burlas se intentó cubrir el rostro, antes una ráfaga de viento hizo que se diera cuenta la posición de sus piernas

— **PERVERTIDO** — grito

Se arrodillo y se cubrió maldiciéndose mentalmente por llevar esa ropa nada sexi

—"en que estoy pensando"— se recrimino mientras se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos

En retrospectiva no sabía porque, pero no se acordaba de mucho solo estaba perdida en el infinito de los pozos negros de sus ojos, solo estaba muy presente que nunca más saldría de su hogar sin sus vendas o ropa interior de su talla

— "que es esto, nunca lo sentí, ni con Iruka, ni… con... Neji"— empezó a meditar la situación. La vergüenza era tal que no recordaba mucho más, solo fue consciente de su ser cuando escucho a Ayame ofrecer comida gratis al pervertido que lo retraso

Se dejó llevar desconociendo por completo el sentimiento que se empezaba a formar en su pecho

o-o-o

—estoy muerta— se escuchó el golpe de la cabeza de la rubia en la barra del restaurante Ichiraku

— no seas melodramática, solo lavaste los platos — se burló la castaña que seguía preparando la comida para los que decidieran cenar en su local

— **si fueron cientos dat…** — se cayó abruptamente — quiero decir, que no era el trato lavarlos todo el día — al final retomo la compostura

— tú fuiste la que quería una excusa para faltar hoy a la escuela, y yo solo te la di — Ayame mostro una sonrisa siniestra

— bruja — murmuro Naruko

— ¿Qué dijiste? —la voz de una persona atrás de Naruko hizo que se irguiera tan firme como una tabla y sudara un mar

— i… Iruka-sensei… ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto temerosa

— ¿te sientes bien? — Iruka la tomo de la frente sonrojándola en el acto — sabes muy bien que aquí vivo y vengo a cenar con mi familia —

— bienvenido Iruka — la castaña salió con una sonrisa de la cocina recibiéndolo con un abrazo y un pequeño beso en los labios — listo para cenar mi amor —

Naruko se removió incomoda en su asiento y se levantó para irse a su casa

— ¿dónde vas? — pregunto Iruka

— he… etto — no supo que contestar la rubia

— en seguida traigo los platos — dijo la castaña en una sonrisa cálida dirigida a la rubia

— todavía no me dices porque faltaste hoy a clases — dijo serio Iruka mientras hacía que Naruko se volviera a sentar — también dije que quería cenar con mi familia — comento con una sonrisa mientras su esposa llegaba con tres platos de Ramen

Naruko solo dio una sonrisa sincera y agradeció la comida

— hoy tenía pensado darte esto antes de clases, pero nunca llegaste y ya que estas aquí, toma — de una de las bolsas de su saco, tomo un paquetito con unas ligas muy parecidas a las que se le rompieron en la mañana solo que estas eran de color verde oscuro — me di cuenta que las que te regale hace tiempo estaban a punto de romperse y te compre estas para sustituirlas, no puedo permitir que mi pequeña hermanita no tenga con que amarrarse el cabello —

Naruko solo dio una gran sonrisa casi derramando lágrimas, ella no era como las demás adolecentes que sentirían hacerse trisas su corazón cuando les dijera su persona amada que eran sus hermanitas. no, ella se alegraba y emocionaba, sentirse protegida era lo que adoraba cuando estaba cerca de Iruka

— entonces me dirás porque faltaste hoy a mis clases — continuo Iruka

—etto— se avergonzó y se hundió en su asiento ganándose la risa de la castaña sentada junta a ella

Esa noche no se salvó de ser avergonzada por la bruja que quería como si fuera su hermana mayor

Tiempo actual

o-o-o

la risa incontrolable de una pelirroja no se hizo esperar

— entonces eso ocurrió — dijo más calmada secándose las lagrimas

Naruko solo asintió avergonzada sentada en un sillón de la sala

— déjame verlas — dijo sin miramientos Karin

— **¿HE?, NO** — grito Naruko al entender lo que quería su prima

— mi pequeña Naruko, no te das cuenta que este es tu castigo por no cumplir tu promesa de dejar de ocultar tu cuerpo… yo ya quisiera unas cosas como las tuyas — dijo la pelirroja con lastima tocándose sus pequeños pechos

— te di esas bragas para darte a entender que eres muy infantil con ese miedo… si, sé que se burlaron y hasta te golpearon porque te empezaste a desarrollar antes que tus supuestas amigas, pero entiende que solo fue por envidia y celos — intento razonar Karin

Naruko solo bajo la mirada, su vida había sido algo solitaria. su prima; que era hija única de la hermana de su madre; vivía muy lejos para verse todo el tiempo, su abuelo estaba muy ocupado viajando por el mundo y su abuela dirigiendo una escuela enorme que comprendía desde guarderías hasta universidad. Sus problemas los tuvo que resolver sola o callar sus inseguridades. desarrollarse antes y más que muchas de sus compañeras no fue fácil para ella

— Naruko — dijo Karin con una sonrisa extraña y moviendo los dedos de forma escalofriante

La rubia solo dio un salto más unos pasos hacia atrás asustada, quería a su prima, pero sabía de sus gustos extraños así que prefería no arriesgarse

— está bien — dijo con tiernas lágrimas en los ojos al saber que no se detendría hasta que se las mostrara

Levantando un poco su falda mostro su ropa interior ganándose de nuevo media hora de risas de su prima

o-o-o

— **¿QUE HICISTE QUE?** — se escuchó el grito de una pelirrosada en el primer descanso que tuvieron en el día

— lo… lo siento Sakura-chan pero no sé dónde la deje — dijo apenada Naruko — **PERO NO SE PARA QUE ME LA DISTE, YA DEDUJE QUE ES OTRO DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS AMULETOS PARA ENCONTRAR NOVIO** — la señalo acusadoramente

— sí, que hay de malo en ello — dijo calmada Sakura mientras quitaba el dedo índice de su amiga de en medio de sus ojos — **todas las chicas incluyéndote** — la voz de la pelirrosa detuvo a la rubia de contradecirla — tiene la esperanza de encontrar a su príncipe azul —

— **no es cierto** — no pudo evitar decirlo Naruko — **ni Hinata ni yo estamos desesperadas por encontrar a un idiota que no nos aprecie…** sobre todo si cometemos errores — lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro triste

— Na… Naruko — dijo tímidamente Hinata triste por haber sido ella la que le presento a su primo. Siendo el claramente el mencionado por su amiga

— no me digas — Naruko se puso pálida al pensar que las tímidas palabras de su amiga significaban otra cosas

— etto — Hinata se sonrojo al percatarse que su amiga intuía su mayor secreto

Con un sonrojo que superaba por mucho el nivel alcanzado por cualquier otro humano tomo con cuidado una cadena plateada oculta en su cuello

— tú también — dijo un tanto decepcionada de que ella era la única que no quería aceptar el sentimiento que le hacía recordar los fríos ojos de la persona con quien se encontró el día anterior

— si — dijo muy tímida

Para asombro de Ino y Sakura parecía que vapor salía de las orejas de Hinata antes de caer desmallada por admitir por primera vez que también estaba interesada en los chicos

— te… tengo que ir… por… comida — dijo un tanto perdida Naruko

Ver a su tímida amiga admitir lo que ella estaba intentando reprimir desde el día anterior la dejo muy perturbada de no saber qué hacer

— ¿seguirás intentando que encuentre a alguien? — pregunto Ino mientras ayuda a Sakura a cargar a su amiga para llevarla a la enfermería

— si, pero la dejare unos días en paz — contesto Sakura viendo al final del pasillo caminar triste a la rubia — quiero ver si ese encantamiento sirve —

A Ino se le formo una gota de sudor en la nuca

—"es un mito que encontraste en internet"— pensó dudando de la sanidad mental de su amiga

hacerse el tonto con esos temas de vez en cuando no hacía daño en su opinión; tal como probaba ella en esos momentos con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello; pero pensar ciegamente en que era verdad era muy diferente

— también quiero averiguar algo — continuo Sakura

—¿Qué estás pensando? —pregunto Ino al ver la cara enojada de Sakura

—ayer escuche algo en los baños… algo relacionado a una llamada al padre de Hinata y quiero comprobarlo antes de decírselo— dijo un tanto enojada Sakura

— si es para ayudarla yo te apoyo — dijo Ino sin saber en lo que se metía realmente

— esperaba eso, primero tenemos que hablar con Neji, tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos — dijo muy decidida Sakura

Ino solo hizo una mueca, tenía seis meses que le hacían la ley del hielo por lo que le hizo a su amiga y esperaba que dura mucho tiempo mas

o-o-o

Sasuke caminaba perezosamente por el corredor de la escuela, su mirada era muy dura y murmuraba cosas inteligibles por lo frustrado que se estaba

Se sentía un poco mal, acababa de hacer algo que si su madre se enteraba no le gustaría para nada. Desde el primer día que ella se enteró del club de fans de Sasuke le había dejado claro que no jugara con ninguna y fuera sincero en su sentir hacia ellas

— lo que menos quiero es entristecerla— murmuro de forma más clara — no después de lo que le paso a mi hermano y lo que hizo mi padre —

El remordimiento de ocupar la ensoñación de la adolecente que ayudaba en la dirección académica no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, más sabiendo que buscar directamente en los archivos de todos los alumnos de la academia no había dado frutos

Ni una sola de las mujeres que competían el nombre de Naru eran rubias

— **YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO DEJE ESA NOTA** — grito una adolecente al final del pasillo

Sasuke se quedó pensando que la voz la había escuchado en otra parte

ver que enfrente de él se encontraba una de las personas que no soportaba hizo que pensara seriamente en dar media vuelta y buscar otra ruta para su destino

— Shion no sé cómo soportas a esta mutante, si la nota hubiera sido dirigida a mí no me conformaría solo con hablarle — se escuchó otra voz desconocida

Sasuke de nuevo detuvo su caminar, pensó que estaba sucediendo una de las tantas peleas de su club de admiradoras al enterarse que alguien se había declarado sin el consentimiento de la mayoría. Sobre todo, estando la presencia de la autonombrada presidenta de su club de fanáticas

— Kim — murmuro viendo a la figura que por primera vez en la historia que compartían lo estaba ignorando siendo mucho más divertido ver como acosaban a la pobre víctima de la tarde

Kim era una adolecente de la misma edad que Sasuke con el cabello lacio largo a la mitad de la espalda sujeta con una diadema de tela adornada con un estampado de una infinidad de manchas blancas y negras que le cubrían ligeramente la frente, su cuerpo era delgado con la forma de un delicado reloj de arena con unos pechos promedio, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela

Lo que hizo que Sasuke se decidiera por completo en ir a ver lo que sucedía fue notar la mueca de sadismo en su cara, nunca la había visto antes. Él no la soportaba teniéndola más presente que al resto de sus seguidoras por ser la única de todas ellas que había sido perseverante durante años y si no supiera que era considerada una genio antes de que el hiciera acto de presencia también diría que sus calificaciones; muy cercanas a las del pelinegro que ostentaba el primer lugar en toda la academia siendo ella la segunda con mejor promedio; serian también una forma muy rebuscada de estar junto a el

— **¿Qué sucede?** — dijo de forma imponente cuando vio que dos adolescentes; una rubia y otra pelirroja con destellos rosados; acosaban a una niña. La rubia veía sin hacer nada como la pelirroja tenia sujeta contra la pared a una niña rubia de coletas

— sa… Sasuke-kun… no… esto no es nada, solo un intercambio de ideas — contesto Kim que por estar divirtiéndose no se dio cuenta de la llegada de su obsesión

— **he escuchado sobre ideas agresivas, pero esto es demasiado, dejen a la pobre niña** — dijo Sasuke con tono molesto

La rubia más pequeña en estatura que todos los presentes solo abrió mucho los ojos mientras que la pelirroja y la pelinegra empezaron a reír muy escandalosamente, en cambio la rubia mas alta se le quedo viendo con una cara enojada… casi como si tuviera celos de la situación

— **es mejor que se larguen si no quieren que le diga a la directora Senju que están molestando a las chicas de grados de secundaria** — Sasuke acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que ordenaba las carcajadas que dieron como respuesta no les gusto en nada

— no te preocupes… ya nos íbamos — la que hablo fue la rubia con un cabello rubio pálido a las rodillas y ojos color lavanda que vio al pelinegro como si fuera basura

— adiós Uchiha-kun — dijo muy cohibida la pelirroja que segundos antes era la más agresiva de todas

— no te deberías preocupar por personas como ella, solo traen desgracias a todos los que le rodean — dijo con una sonrisa extraña Kim siguiendo a las otras dos

— ¿te encuentras bien? — se acercó el Uchiha a la rubia de orbes azules que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando un poco agitada

— **"** **¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?"** — grito en su mente Naruko al ver a la persona con la que menos se quería encontrar ese día. su cara se puso roja y sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones en claro pánico de no saber interpretar lo que sentía su cuerpo en ese momento

El sentimiento extraño que se formaba en su pecho desde el día anterior y creció desmedidamente mientras el pelinegro la defendía de las otras tres adolescentes. Nadie lo había hecho antes

— niña, ¿estas segura que no te hicieron nada?, tu cara está muy roja — Sasuke se acercó mucho a la chica, tanto que tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder verla a los ojos por la diferencia de estaturas de más de una cabeza

Eso fue todo, Naruko no lo soporto más y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaba el Uchiha

— que niña más extraña — obvio la clara falta de respeto y modales de la rubia al pensar que le recordaba a alguien esa chica

— me dieron ganas de comer una ensalada con muchos tomates — pensó en voz alta al desesperarse de no encontrar donde había visto a esa niña de mejillas sonrojadas y cuerpo un poco más desarrollado de lo que debería ser la media de su corta edad

Con las manos en las bolsas recordando a la esquiva muchacha del día anterior se dirigió a la cafetería

Todo fue visto por una pelirroja de lentes oculta en los baños que daban de frente al pasillo donde todo ocurrió, había visto todo y su enojo paso a la felicidad al ver; a través de la puerta apenas cerrada; como reacciono la rubia de coletas a la ayuda del pelinegro desconocido

— con que se te antojaron unos tomates ¿he? — fue su turno de pensar en voz alta mientras veía como el pelinegro se dirigía a quien sabe donde

— esto será muy divertido — dio una sonrisa a la mitad de ser de felicidad genuina y de una sádica que le traería muchos problemas a la rubia mirando la pantalla de su celular color rojo fuego

o-o-o

— de nuevo está viendo ese collar — se escuchó la voz de una de las tantas fanáticas de Sasuke

— ¿quién es la zorra que se lo dio? — dijo otra más enojada

Sasuke solo las ignoraba, ya había pasado tres días desde su encuentro con esa extraña chica y su cabeza no podía olvidarla

— ¿ya vieron a las chicas del primer curso? — se escuchó la voz de Kiba mientras miraba por la ventana

— me gusta la pelinegra de cabello largo — se escuchó la voz de otro hombre viendo como las chicas se encontraban en su clase de educación física con sus respectivos uniformes ocupando unos shorts que más bien eran unos gruesos trajes de baño, los cuales dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas y cuerpos en desarrollo

— en lo personal me gusta la más pequeña de todas, la rubia — dijo Kiba sin despegar los ojos de una rubia de coletas

— creo que se llama Naru… así creo que la escuche llamarla a una de sus amigas — se escuchó la voz pensativa de otro de los que observaba el espectáculo

Las últimas palabras fueron como un choque eléctrico para el pelinegro que se levantó como si su vida dependerá de ello y se acercó a la ventana

— **Sasuke por fin das señales de que te gusten las mujeres** — se burló Kiba — **dime mi pequeño amigo, cual de todas esas linduras es la que te intereso** —

Sasuke ignoro por completo las palabras en doble sentido de su supuesto amigo y con la mirada recorrió a todas las mujeres que podía ver desde la ventana de su salón. Casi de inmediato su mirada se posó en una rubia de coletas un tanto más baja que todas las demás adolecentes

Su mente la reconoció como chica que pensó el día anterior era una niña del primer curso de secundaria, verla en el ala de preparatoria hizo que relacionara los ojos azules de ella con los de la chica de sus recuerdos

— ella, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? — señalo a la rubia

— se llama Naruko — una voz desde la espalda de Sasuke sorprendí a todos los que estaban viendo por la ventana

— hmp, gracias Hyūga — dijo indiferente Sasuke

El chico que le respondió, un castaño de su misma estatura con el cabello largo con el uniforme de la escuela lo observaba duramente con sus ojos color lila tan claros que parecían ser completamente blancos

— **solo lo diré una vez** — dijo con dureza el castaño — **aléjate de ella, suficientes problemas tiene como para que tu solo juegues con su roto corazón** — las últimas palabras salieron con más melancolía que amenaza

— **¿y tú crees que tienes el poder para obligarme a alejarme?** — Sasuke con oír el nombre perdió interés, aunque la amenaza del Hyūga solo lo avivo por orgullo de que le prohibirán algo

— **solo ten presente que no permitiré que nadie más le haga daño** — dijo frio el castaño antes de salir con paso rápido del salón

— **Neji espera** — una de las estudiantes que se había quedado callada viendo la escena salió corriendo tras el Hyūga

Sasuke se quedó viendo a la adolecente que fue tras el Hyūga

Era de las pocas estudiantes de su salón que no manifestaba atracción alguna por Sasuke siendo en extremo callada desde que la conoció al inicio del semestre. ondeaba su largo cabello suelto color castaño con un cuerpo delgado y proporcionado, lo más interesante de ella era sus ojos color chocolate que reflejaban arrepentimiento y dolor

— **pensé que dijiste que se llamaba Naru** — reprocho Kiba a quien dio la información errónea

— así lo llamo la pelinegra… creo que es prima de Hyūga-san — cavilo un poco lo que sabía — y también puede ser que sea una especie de apodo, Naruko y Naru son muy similares —

La discusión siguió solo que Sasuke se quedó pensando si era cierto eso, si Naru solo era la abreviación de Naruko

Chasqueo la lengua y sintiendo a su orgullo herido de muerte se encamino por donde desapareció el Hyūga para hacer lo que nunca se imaginó por una mujer, al pedirle que le dijera todo lo que sabía de Naruko

Todo fue visto con sumo detalle por unos ojos negros que no le gusto en nada que su obsesión preguntara precisamente por esa chica

o-o-o

— no Tenten, no te puedo perdonar todavía — Sasuke se quedó quieto al escuchar la voz enojada de la persona que necesita encontrar

— lo siento, no pensé que sería así yo… yo… solo déjame explicarte — continuo la voz quebrada por el llanto de una chica. Sasuke de inmediato la relaciono con la chica callada que salió detrás del Hyūga — es que pensé… —

— no, yo confiaba en ti y ocupaste lo que te dije para destruir lo que tenía con ella junto al cariño y respeto de Hinata-sama, así que por favor déjame solo — la voz de Neji se escuchaba enojada y fría

Sasuke solo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la pobre chica que corría por el pasillo llorando descontroladamente

— ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? —dijo enojado Neji sin verlo dándole la espalda

—¿puedo preguntar que fue eso? —dijo un poco desubicado Sasuke ya que Neji compartía una personalidad muy parecida con él y nunca lo había visto tan alterado

— no, no puedes — dijo tajante Neji

— **esta bien, pero lo sí me dirás, aunque te lo saque a golpes es que me confirmes si Naru y Naruko son la misma persona** — la mirada dura de Sasuke indicaba que no estaba alardeando

— **es mejor que te alejes de ella, y si le haces daño yo en persona te pateare el trasero hasta fuera de la cuidad** — dijo enojado Neji mientras se retiraba sin mirar atrás

— **NO ME IGNORES** — subió la voz el pelinegro

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y sujeto del hombro al Hyūga para evitar que se fuera

Neji no lo soporto, estaba demasiado alterado para pensar bien por lo que solo levanto el brazo en un intento de golpear a Sasuke en la cara

— **¿Qué sucede aquí?** — se escuchó lo voz firme de una mujer

Neji se quedó congelado con su puño a medio camino de su destino al igual que Sasuke que tenía el propio dirigiéndose al rostro del Hyūga

— nada — contesto Sasuke regresando a su forma fría de ser — solo le quería preguntar a Hyūga-san algunas cosas — termino como si nada y se fue caminando con actitud de que nada hubiera ocurrido

Neji solo suspiro pesadamente al sentir la mirada pesada de la mujer

—buenos días directora Senju, Uzumaki-san, me retiro — dando una leve reverencia se fue por donde Sasuke había desaparecido

— si solo lo pudiera echar de aquí — mascullo enojada Tsunade, el castaño hozo meterse con lo que más quería en el mundo — si tan solo Naru me dijera que sucedió ese día —

— creo que hay más de lo que se aprecia a simple vista — dijo Karin pensando que sentía muchas cosas en el ambiente, pero ninguna era odio… que no proviniera de su abuela solo de nombre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien, se que dije en mi otra historia que no haría esto, según yo solo iba a ser un one-shot de unas cinco mil palabras, pero bueno me emocione un poco y se convirtió en una historia corta de alrededor de treinta mil palabras

Es mi primer intento de romance con un poco de drama, no sé cómo me quedo, no soy mucho de hacer sufrir a los personajes espero sus reviews para saber que tal me quedo este experimento

También como mencione en las advertencias esta historia esta inspirado en un doujinshi que si lo desean puedo publicar en mi Facebook y me pueden encontrar como Ancestro Fic

 **Hey me prometiste un NaruSasu**

Tu aquí también (pensé que había cambiado la contraseña de mi cuenta)

 **Recuerda que soy tu alma gemela tu Doppelganger en la tierra así que es fácil saber tu contraseña para mi**

 **No me cambies el tema, porque no es un NaruSasu**

Espera un momento que esta idea fue tuya; bueno amenaza más que nada, pensé que había ocultado bien quien borro esa base de datos; y cumplí mi promesa con un SasuNaru así que no sé de qué te quejas

 **Es que no es un NaruSasu pero es a la vez es un NaruSasu ( . ). Me duele la cabeza, necesito un abogado siento que aquí hay algo raro**

Bueno dejando a esta loca que resulta ser una amiga del trabajo me despido

No les puedo prometer una fecha de publicación, lo que si les puedo decir con seguridad es que terminare esta historia me cueste lo que me cueste


	2. Azul es igual a Lechuga y tomates

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está inspirado en un doujinshi llamado The Coin Story (así lo nombraron en ingles) e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) moderno por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 2 Azul es igual a Lechuga y tomates

el sonido típico de la cafetería no lo molestaba en lo absoluto para leer el grueso libro que tenía en sus manos, lo que no dejaba concentrarse era lo que le dijo el Hyūga minutos antes

 _"_ _Naruko… sus amigas le dicen de cariño Naru"_

Fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir de largo su camino

—oye mira aquí hay un lugar libre — escucho la voz desconocida frente de el

— no aquí… mejor hay… espera me lastimas — dijo una chica en claro pánico

— nada de eso, el lugar está lleno y ya no hay mesas vacías — contesto la primera de las chicas — no te importa, ¿verdad? — termino dirigiéndose al único ocupante de la mesa

Sasuke ni se molestó de levantar la vista de su libro, por lo regular no permitía que nadie se sentará junto a él en el almuerzo, pero a diferencia de todas las demás chicas parecía que ella no lo acosaría, es más, parecía que lo ignoraba a propósito

— has lo que quieras — contesto monótonamente Sasuke mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café sin dejar le leer, o intentar hacerlo

Los minutos pasaron y Sasuke sintió un poco de curiosidad de las personas que se sentaron junto a él, lo había tomado como un experimento, saber cuánto tiempo tardarían esas dos chicas en intentar llamar su atención, pero hasta el momento solo habían intercambiado entre ellas ideas tontas desde su punto de vista

— **Naruko** — dijo como regaño su acompañante — **quédate quieta** —

— **Karin, ya déjame en paz, me lastimas** — se quejó la rubia

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo siquiera y levanto sus ojos

Lo que vio fue perturbador hasta cierto punto, pero también algo nuevo, nunca las chicas se habían comportado tan naturalmente frente a él; siempre fue considerado guapo para el género opuesto por lo que las chicas siempre fingían ser algo que no eran frente a él, y las pocas que sabían que era el hijo de una de las personas más ricas del país no ayudaron a que sentimiento de paranoia disminuyera al intentar ellas o hacer que sus hijas lo enamoraran

Así que ver a una pelirroja pelando con una rubia para que cambiara de peinado era nuevo para él y no pudo evitar dar una mueca que parecería una sonrisa

— **YA VASTA DATTEBAYO** — grito Naruko avergonzada de que su prima se comportara así, sobre todo frente a la persona que tan nerviosa la estaba poniendo últimamente

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, no podía creer lo que escucho, la rubia tenia años sin decir esa muletilla, siempre cuidaba de no decirla sin importar lo molesta o alegre que se encontrara

Karin sabía muy bien la historia de tras de su mutismo frente esa palabra. era un rasgo que compartía con su madre y que fue uno los factores determinantes para que su padre decidiera cumplirle el capricho ese fatídico día, por eso Naruko se había prometido nunca decirlo, lo consideraba de mala suerte

Naruko se dio cuenta de lo que dijo por lo que también se quedó quieta tapándose la boca después de dar ese último empujón que por desgracia hizo que Karin perdiera el equilibrio por la impresión del grito y sosteniendo las dos ligas del cabello de la rubia llego hasta el suelo

Sasuke junto con mucha gente en la cafetería se quedó en silencio después del grito

—"¿es ella?"— se quedó pensando el Uchiha, el cabello rubio suelto que veía una vez que las coletas se deshicieron le indicaba que era a quien buscaba, pero no tenía los otros rasgos — "hmp… no tiene sus marcas en sus mejillas y su pecho es mucho más pequeño"— analizo rápido temiendo que se estuviera convirtiendo en una especie de pervertido al ver rasgos en ella que no existían

— oye — la voz áspera del pelinegro sentado frente a ella hizo que Naruko regresara del shock en que se sumergió

— creo que esto es tuyo — Sasuke le extendió la cadena de plata que dejaba girar libremente a la moneda en el extremo inferior

Naruko no supo por qué, pero la acepto sin poner resistencia. Su cara se sonrojo cuando sus dedos se tocaron al intercambiar la cadena de manos, haciendo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo

Los ojos azules como el cielo chocaron con los negros como la noche y ambos se sumergieron el reflejo del otro

— **¿QUIEN ES ESA ZORRA?** — grito una de las fanáticas que logro salir del shock de ver como el pelinegro por primera vez no se comportaba frio y cortante con una chica

— ¿le regalo un collar? — se preguntó otra

Así los murmullos empezaron. Cuando Naruko se dio cuenta de la situación que se estaba formando, dio un salto para después ver la cara de la persona que estaba frente suyo

Sasuke no supo que decir, verla a los ojos le genero una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía años, y tenerla parada frente a él con la cara teñida de rojo y unos ojos furiosos con lágrimas a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta que algo estaba mal. ver como su expresión cambiaba a una de miedo y sus ojos azules perdían su brillo le hizo tener un mal sabor de boca

Naruko no supo que decir, sus pensamientos y sentimientos se enredaban y arremolinaban en su pecho y cabeza haciendo que todo diera vueltas. Lo único que fue consiente de hacer fue correr, correr como nunca antes en su vida

—"porque el universo siempre está en mi contra"— pensó la rubia mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en las probabilidades de todo lo que sucedió minutos antes

o-o-o

— mira a esa mutante — dijo una pelirroja con destellos rosas mirando todo desde el otro lado de la cafetería — a quien quiere engañar con esa farsa — dijo entre divertida de ver según a sus ojos como la rechazo Sasuke y enojada de que esa basura se acercara a el

Shion estaba con los ojos furiosos viendo como la rubia salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Tal era su enojo que sus manos fuertemente cerradas sangraban por las uñas que cortaban su carne

Kim no parecía importarle nada, solo seguía viendo con una mirada gélida la mesa donde una pelirroja se levantaba para perseguir a la rubia y a un pelinegro que solo estaba viendo donde había desaparecido las chicas

o-o-o

la noche caía en la ciudad, pero eso no quería decir que todos dormían, poco a poco algunos misterios eran revelados tan sencillamente como platicar con una persona, pero a la vez tan difícil como cambiar la idea que tenías como verdad durante toda tu vida

— frentona, ¿crees en verdad lo que nos dijo Neji? — pregunto la voz que salía por la bocina del celular de la pelirrosa

— no es de las personas que mienten — dijo Sakura pensativa mientras veía a una pelinegra sumergida en sus pensamientos viendo a las estrellas y la luna por la ventana

— vi… vieron su cara de sufrimiento — dijo por primera vez Hinata desde que terminaron de hablar con su primo esa tarde, la primera platica en meses

Su voz como su rostro denotaban mucha tristeza

— no te culpes, no lo sabias… ninguna de nosotras lo sabía — dijo Sakura que la había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa al verla tan decaída — todas actuamos igual que tú, él no nos dio explicación cuando se la pedimos y cuando las quiso dar no lo escuchamos —

Sakura todavía con el teléfono en una de sus manos tomo con la otra las manos de Hinata

— con eso ese día cambia completamente y por ello Naru no nos quiso decir nada de lo hablaron— menciono Ino

Sakura se permitió unos segundos para rememorar ese suceso

o-o-o

seis meses antes

— **NARUKO-CHAN** — grito Ino al verla llegar, las tres habían preparado algo para animarla ya que tenía algunas semanas decaída desde que su primer amor se había casado

— ¿Qué traman? — pregunto la rubia de coletas dudosa al ver las extrañas caras de sus amigas

— nada, solo que nos dijo un pajarito que tal vez Neji-kun te quiere decir algo muy importante — dijo canturreando Ino

Naruko se sonrojo un poco, llevaba algún tiempo teniendo una admiración por el castaño

— creo que es el mejor momento para declararle tu amor — dijo Sakura acercándose y tomando por los hombros a Naruko

— es… etto… ¿Qué? — todo eso tomo muy de improviso a la rubia más pequeña

— si, alguien nos dijo que Neji quiere preguntarte algo muy importante— confeso Ino el origen de su alegría — debe de ser sobre las competencias anuales de atletismo— callo repentinamente y respiro para llenar sus pulmones lo mas que pudo — **SI** — al final grito muy emocionada — **él te quiere como pareja en las competencias, estarán mucho tiempo juntos y que mejor que declararte en este día, ASÍ IRÁN COMO NOVIOS, QUE MEJOR** —estaba emocionada, más que su amiga rubia

— si… si me gusta, pero creen que él también me vea… — dudo un poco Naruko — ya saben cómo mujer… él todavía se burla de mi estatura — dijo decaída jugando con sus dedos nerviosa

— eso es porque no le has mostrado la artillería pesada — dijo Hinata un poco molesta por subestimarse — mi primo es un pervertido y cuando vea lo que escondes debajo de la blusa caerá a tus pies —

Esta vez sí se sonrojo Naruko

— está bien, que puedo perder verdad — dijo con dudas

Sakura la vio extraño, todavía recordaba a la enérgica niña de casi ocho años que no reparaba en nada para conseguir su objetivo, habían pasada ya siete años y se negaba a dejar salir el dolor de la perdida de sus padres, como si algo se lo recordara a diario

 **—** **SI… EL PRÓXIMO SEMESTRE ENTRAREMOS A LA PREPARATORIA, YA ES HORA DE BUSCAR A UN BUEN CHICO** — grito Ino

o-o-o

Naruko se acercó a paso lento al gimnasio, ahí Neji la había citado. Era extraño que la hubieran dejado participar en las competencias de la preparatoria ella estando en secundaria, pero sus maestros la elogiaban de su buen rendimiento en los deportes y con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte también en lo académico

Respiro profundo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, solo estaba segura que si no se calmaba en cualquier minuto le daría un infarto

— **¿mira quien está ahí?** — escucho la voz de la persona que menos quería escuchar ese día

— tayuyá, no seas mala, es normal que una persona tan gorda en ciertos lugares quiera hacer ejercicio todo el día — esta vez Shion fue la que siguió

— no sé porque sigues viniendo a esta escuela — Kim la más fría de todas empezó a hablar — alguien que deja morir a sus padres por un mero capricho debería estar en la cárcel o como mínimo estar lejos de gente decente — termino con una mirada que dejo congelada a Naruko

— pensé que éramos amigas — dijo Naruko, tena algunos años que sabía que no era cierto, aún le dolía que cuando más feliz estaba, Kim la tiraba y si era posible la pateaba estando en el piso, metafóricamente y físicamente si era posible

— ¿Quién querría ser tu amiga? — termino Kim con asco para voltearse e irse a otra parte — solo traes sufrimiento a todos los que te conocen — con paso rápido puso distancia

— **SHION QUE ESPERAS** —grito Kim al ver que no se movía

Naruko por un segundo pensó que la rubia le diría algo, al final parecía que se arrepintió Shion para irse junto a sus otras dos amigas

Resoplando entro al gimnasio y vio a Neji al centro del edificio vestido con su ropa de deportes

— ¿Neji? — pregunto con duda, el ambiente se sentía extraño y no en el buen sentido

— así que era cierto, viniste a humillarme solamente — dijo Neji

— no entiendo, de que hablas — dijo con miedo, el encuentro con Kim y las demás, mas lo tenso del ambiente la empezaron a asustar

— no puedo creerlo, pensé que eras mi destino, pero veo que me equivoque — se puso en posición de pelea y dio una patada que por solo instinto Naruko bloqueo y regreso un golpe

Tenía muchos años practicando artes marciales, era como una especie de terapia para su depresión

— yo confié en ti para decirte ese secreto, y ahora todo lo que tanto esfuerzo les costó se está hiendo a la basura — grito furioso Neji— le quitaste su destino ahora yo te mostrare lo que depara el tuyo —

Naruko estaba asustada, que era todo eso

—"un secreto"— pensó y abrió demasiado los ojos

— no, yo no he… — su frase se quedó a media palabra al recordar lo que le hicieron Kim y tayuyá, y lo que dijo por el enojo del momento

 **—** **ENTONCES TODO ESTÁ PERDIDO, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LOS ERRORES DE SUS PADRES, ELLA ERA INOCENTE EN TODO ESTO Y POR TU CULPA SE LA LLEVARAN, SE LLEVARAN A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA** — grito con enojo al ver la cara de remordimiento de Naruko, eso le confirmo todo

— yo, lo siento, no quise… es que — Naruko se sintió la peor persona del mundo

 _"_ _solo traes sufrimiento a todos los que te conocen"_

Escucho la voz de Kim

— yo te amaba, pero me doy cuenta que solo eres el monstro que todos dicen, ¿porque lo hiciste? — Naruko por primera vez veía así a Neji, tan triste y descompuesto mentalmente

— yo… yo lo siento — dijo Naruko mientas Neji la sujetaba del cuello de su blusa preparando un golpe del cual la rubia ni intento defenderse

— vete — dijo por fin después de agónicos segundos con su puño a centímetros del rostro de Naruko

La rubia solo lloraba, solo se lamentaba que de nuevo hacia sufrir a las personas que la rodeaban

Un grito de Neji lleno de dolor por la que sería la pérdida de su hermana se escuchó por el lugar mientras Naruko con lágrimas en los ojos salía corriendo sin prestarle atención a la castaña con chunguitos que tiro al abrir la puerta

Tiempo actual

o-o-o

— ¿Sakura me escuchas? — pregunto Ino desde el otro lado de la línea

— si… — contesto Sakura todavía un poco perdida — solo recordaba porque Naru no nos quiso decir nada —

— lo hizo por… mí, no quiso decirme la razón por la que se separaron mis padres, porque mi madre hizo todo para que yo, Hanabi y Neji estuviéramos juntos — su voz se empezó a quebrar — yo… yo…— por alguna razón no le costaba creer lo que se enteró esa tarde y lloro con más fuerza al no poder decirlo en voz alta

La rubia al otro lado de la línea se le estrujo el corazón al escuchar el llanto de Hinata

— ¿entonces si será cierto que Kim fue la que llamo al padre de Hinata? — pregunto Ino — y más importante, ¿Cómo se enteró? —

— no lo sé, lo que si se es que Kim estaba preparando algo y se arruino porque Naru no fue hace unos días a la escuela — medito Sakura — tendremos que hablar con Tenten, todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver ella con todo esto— con ello la pelirrosa y la rubia se quedaron en silencio pensando en cómo consolar a la pelinegra que intentaba reprimir su llanto

Con los leves gemidos por el llanto de Hinata la noche termino para las tres amigas

o-o-o

un nuevo día en la cafetería de la escuela, solo que para un pelinegro no era lo que se diría tranquilo el descanso de las clases

un temblor en la mesa ya se había hecho molesto, pero no podía dejar de mover su pie por lo ansiedad que sentía, su vista estaba perdida en algún lugar de la blanca pared perteneciente a la cafetería de la academia de Konoha, su mueca enojada era cubierta por sus manos que solo estaba ahí para no golpear la mesa hasta que su frustración se terminara

no ayudaba que Kim viniera insinuando cosas sobre su persona o decir tonterías de la supuesta chica que se le confeso el día anterior. mucho menos las idiotas que quisieron imitar a las primas del día pasado para ver si él les daba un obsequio también

un gruñido salió de su boca, pensó que al regresarle esa estúpida moneda su vida regresaría a la normalidad, que estaría bien con sus estudios sin distracción alguna pero la realidad era otra, se sentía furioso por alguna razón al recordar la mueca de tristeza que hizo la rubia el día anterior, el brillo de sus ojos azules; Orbes que no dejaban de darle vueltas en su mente; se veían sin vida y eso no le gusto en absoluto

— **lárgate** — dijo casi gritando a la idiota de turno que se sentó sin preguntar

No recibió respuesta, solo vio como un plato de una ensalada de lechuga y tomate entro en su rango visual

Eso le llamo la atención, era normal dulces o cosas azucaradas; las cuales no le gustaban para nada; pero nunca algo como eso ya que había tenido cuidad de que no se supiera su obsesión por los tomates rojos

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto un poco más calmado al ver a la pelirroja de lentes del día anterior, vestida con el uniforme de la academia, mostrando una enorme sonrisa

— primero pedirte una disculpa — le acerco más el plato hacia él — ayer se me paso la mano y no quería que te vieras involucrado en ello — dijo un poco cohibida

— no eres de por aquí verdad, nunca te había visto — dijo Sasuke viendo con cuidado el plato frente a él, no sería la primera vez que intentaran darle algo extraño en su comida

— oye, eres guapo, pero no por ello te drogaría para llevarte a mi casa y violarte, que tan grande tienes el ego — dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los lentes y volteaba a otro sitio

— no sería la primera vez que intentan eso — dijo Sasuke con duda —antes de nada, ¿quién eres? —

— disculpa. soy Uzumaki Karin — le extendió la mano por lo que Sasuke la vio con recelo— ¿qué pasa?, no muerdo —

Sasuke la vio con extrañeza, era raro ver a una chica que no estuviera obsesionada con el

— ¿cómo sé que no eres otra loca de mis acosadoras? — pregunto Sasuke tomando la mano de Karin con cuidado

— ya te lo dije — contesto Karin dando un apretón de manos — eres guapo, pero no tanto, tal vez si te hubiera conocido hace algunos años me hubieras atraído, aunque hoy ya no estás en mi liga — le guiño el ojo haciendo que Sasuke se preguntara a que se refería

— ¿que es lo demás que vienes a decirme? — dijo regresando a ver la ensalada que por alguna razón le estaba atrayendo más de lo normal

Los ojos azules de la rubia llegaron a su mente

— eres tan listo como dicen los rumores — contesto asombrada de que si le prestó atención a su conversación desde un principio

— lo segundo es que quiero que me ayudes con mi prima — su voz fue más seria y su mueca alegre desapareció para dar una más fría, indicando lo delicado de la situación

— como te dije, ayer se me salió mi plan de las manos y en lugar de ayudarla la perjudique, su alma… por así decirlo… se volvió más oscura y creo que en este punto solo tú la puedes rescatar desde ese lugar frio y sin sentimientos donde se oculta — empezó a decir Karin

— ¿cómo sabes que te ayudare? — dijo un tanto frio Sasuke

— porque te atrae, no preguntes solo lo sé, así ha sido toda mi vida y nunca me equivoco o de lo contrario porque estas sonrojado comiendo esa ensalada — la cara de burla apareció de nuevo en Karin

— hmp — salió su monosílabo, no quería admitir que ni se había dado cuenta en que momento empezó a comer

— ella también siente algo por ti, lo se porque escuchaste esa palabra, Dattabeyo o algo así — continuo Karin — tiene años sin decirla sin importar la situación —

— eso no es cierto, yo ya la había escuchado antes — dijo Sasuke dudando de nuevo de la pelirroja

— **ESO ES INCREÍBLE… EL DÍA DEL RIO** — Karin se levantó y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos — la primera vez que se veían y se sintió tan cómoda como para olvidarse de sus tonterías y miedos —

— hmp — de nuevo el monosílabo de Sasuke se escuchó, sonrojándose al recordar ese día, no esperaba que ella estuviera enterada de ese suceso

— es mi prima, tengo mis métodos para hacerla hablar, aunque nunca me dijo lo de esa palabra, eso solo dice que eres el indicado— una sonrisa perversa se formó en la boca de Karin — ayúdame, y podrás ver de nuevo aquello que te hizo relacionar el azul con la ensalada que tienes enfrente — con ambas manos en la mesa se inclinó a casi estar a diez centímetros del pelinegro — o de lo contrario quieres que le diga a todos que eres un pervertido que mira debajo de las faldas de las mujeres — Karin contuvo su risa al ver como el pelinegro frente a ella palidecía un poco — ooooh si, ella me dijo esa parte también —

Por alguna razón Sasuke sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared

— eso no es cierto, y nadie lo creerá —dijo con seguridad, una que no tenía internamente

— tal vez, pero cuanto tiempo crees que tarden las idiotas de tus fanáticas en hacerlo por cuenta propia — una sonrisa más grande apareció en los labios de Karin, lo tenía completamente a su merced

Todo el mundo a su alrededor se volvió negro y se fracturo en miles de pedazos

Sasuke en su cabeza maldecía a las idiotas de sus fanáticas. Era cierto, si el rumor se extendía, las más ilusas no dudarían en hacerlo sin importar que estuvieran a la mitad de la escuela y con la primera ya no habría forma de negarlo haciendo cada vez más grande el problema

— te ayudare — fueron las renuentes palabras que dijo el pelinegro

o-o-o

la tarde estaba sobre la aldea y el pelinegro de nuevo sentía que no era uno de sus mejores días en la vida

el sonido del agua salir del grifo era lo único que se oía en el pequeño baño donde Sasuke se refugiaba para meditar lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar

una vez más se mojó la cara con el agua helada y se vio en el espejo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo

—cuando fue que con tan solo escuchar su nombre salto al son de esa idiota — pensaba recriminándose mientras veía como tenía el uniforma blanco y la pañoleta en el cabello que ocupaban los empleados de ese pequeño restaurante

— si esto es un engaño, no me importa, matare a esa idiota — murmuraba enojado sin saber realmente porque a la pelirroja no la había mandado de regreso por donde vino desde que se sentó junto a él en el almuerzo en la escuela

Resoplando se colocó el cubre bocas blanco y se dispuso salir solo que un par de voces lo interrumpieron

— ¿Qué se supone que intentas? —escucho claramente la voz de Kim al otro lado de la puerta

— yo no puedo más con esto Kim — la segunda voz Sasuke no la reconoció, solo era indiscutible que se trataba de una adolecente

— tu no harás que mis planes se vengan a bajo — Sasuke no supo que sucedía del otro lado, solo escucho como lo que suponía era el cuerpo de quien sea que estuviera con Kim se estrellaba en la puerta frente a el — ¿sebes que pasara con un fenómeno como tú si abro la boca?, estarás acabada, no volverás a pisar la escuela, tu madre estará tan decepcionada de ti agregando que su vida también estaría acabada, sin mencionar que Tayuyá te molera a golpes cada vez que te vea — la voz de Kim era helada y sin remordimiento alguno por la amenaza

— es que no puedo hacerla sufrir más, no importa lo que suceda, pero no puedo — se escuchó la voz llorosa — me arrepiento de haberte conocido, pensé que éramos amigas por ello te dije mi secreto, mi inocencia no me dejo ver lo que ocurriría si te lo decía —

— no me importa lo que pienses, eso fue lo que necesitaba para que dejara de meterse en mis asuntos— de nuevo Kim se escuchaba con un tono sádico de burla — y más te vale que no hagas nada con lo que tengo planeado, suficiente fue que esa idiota no estuviera cuando deje la carta falsa — menciono el fallo en su plan de unos días antes — hoy trabaja aquí medio tiempo y tengo algo muy especial en mente y si lo estropeas no tendré clemencia de ti —

Sasuke no se atrevió a salir, no entendía lo que acaba de escuchar y en términos prácticos no le interesaba ya que no hablaban de nadie que el conociera. Lo único por lo que no salió era para que nadie lo viera en ese disfraz de mesero-cocinero-cajero. salió cuando dejo de escuchar los sollozos de la adolecente que amenazo Kim

o-o-o

Naruko estaba viendo al infinito que le mostraba ese salero posado en la mesa, sus ojos hinchados y faltos de alma se veían un tanto grisáceos, su cara mostraba tristeza y hasta su cabello amarrado con sus típicas coletas se veía sin volumen dejando ver sus coletas más delgadas caer como finos filamentos tristes

—Karin — su voz se escuchaba plana, sin vida — ¿porque me trajiste?, hoy no me sentí de humor para ir a la escuela, mucho menos para trabajar —

— tenía hambre y no quería cocinar. además, no vienes a trabajar… vienes a comer, ya que encontré a un tonto reemplazo — contesto Karin — espérame un momento, voy a ver a Ayame —

Karin se fue dejando sola a la rubia

Su mente era un lio pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió el día anterior. Decir que tenía miedo era quedarse corto con la idea, estaba completamente aterrada

—"Que me sucede, no me puede suceder otra vez, no quiero volver a sufrir… mis padres, mis abuelos, Iruka, Neji… no lo soportaría otra vez" — pensó recordando todas las personas que de una u otra forma se alejaron de ella

—"…Sakura, Hinata e Ino hasta Karin se cansarán de mi"— una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

El miedo y la soledad la habían hecho muy receptiva al abandono y empezar a sentir algo extraño por el pelinegro le asustaba, sobre todo al recordar que el solo la veía como una niña que lo más seguro ni recordaba

—mira a quien tenemos aquí, una inútil que esta holgazaneando durante su patético trabajo — la inconfundible voz de Kim se escuchó en las paredes de ese pequeño local

Naruko la volteo a ver con la mirada perdida

— ¿qué quieres Kim? — la voz de Naruko era plana sin miedo o enojo, solo era una voz monótona sin sentimiento alguno

— **mira zorra** — Kim en menos de un suspiro se acercó a la rubia y la jalo del brazo para que la viera — **no importa que tanto te maquilles. fuiste, eres y siempre serás la zorra que tu madre trajo al mundo** —

Sin que Naruko hiciera nada para impedirlo Kim le vacío una botella de agua sobre su cabeza deslavando el maquillaje de sus mejillas

— **si sabes lo que te conviene, no te volverás a acercar a Sasuke-kun, él nunca se fijara en alguien como tú** —la voz de Kim era sumamente amenazante

— **KIM** — se escuchó el grito de una persona que dejo helada la sangre de ambas adolecentes

Por primera vez desde el día anterior el rostro de Naruko mostraba algo más que tristeza. pánico en toda su extensión se reflejó en su rostro

Un sentimiento no muy lejano tenia Kim al sentir el enojo que salía de dueño de ese grito

— sa… Sasuke-kun — intento ser la persona fría y calculadora que siempre le mostraba, ser descubierta de esa forma por el pelinegro le tiro esa mascara. Nunca imagino que la persona por la que estaba tan obsesionada estaría trabajando en ese patético local

— **escúchame bien que solo lo diré una vez** — el pelinegro se acercó con paso calmo a donde todavía se encontraba Kim sujetando a Naruko — **tú no eres nadie para decidir quién se acerca o no a mí, tú no eres ni la mitad de lo dedicada y trabajadora que es ella** —

Era cierto que no conocía en nada a la rubia, pero escuchar todo lo bueno que tenían que decir el dueño del establecimiento y su hija sobre ella le hizo formularse esa idea en su cabeza

— **y lo más importante, la única zorra que veo aquí eres** **tu** — dijo con la mirada fría mientras la apartaba de la rubia

Kim estaba en shock, por primera vez en su vida no tenía ningún plan para salir airosa de esa situación; solo sabía que haría pagar a la estúpida que escapo y era la que tendría que estar haciendo ese encargo; al final opto por lo que creyó más conveniente antes de que el pelinegro le dijera que no la quería volver a ver

Sasuke apretando la mandíbula solo se quedó viendo como la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra se volvía a transformar en la fría y sin emociones de siempre mientras daba media vuelta y salía con paso calmo del lugar

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta por todo lo ocurrido, Kim salió del local con una bolsa de mano que no era suya

Naruko quería reír, quería llorar y hacer miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. Nunca nadie la había defendido, sobre todo porque Kim siempre encontraba la forma de que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Sasuke la había defendido dos veces de ella, el pelinegro se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la persona que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y le hacía sentir un extraño calor reconfortante en su pecho

En esos momentos estaría saltando al ver como ponían en su lugar a Kim si no fuera por el toque del pelinegro que le daba al sostenerla por el hombro con cierta firmeza

Ese austero toque la dejaba con la cabeza en blanco sin saber lo que sentía en esos momentos. Poco a poco se formó un sentimiento en su pecho que hacía que su corazón quisiera salirse de su cuerpo y que su cara tomara un ligero tono rosáceo

 _"_ _mami, ¿qué es estar enamorada?"_

Recordó la pregunta que le hizo a su madre muchos años atrás

 _"_ _es difícil de explicar, solo sientes que tu corazón quiere salirse de tu pecho y que tu rostro se pone del mismo color de mis cabellos"_

Fue la respuesta de su madre jugando con ella a ponerle sus rojos cabellos en su cara

_" Iruka… Neji" — pensó de inmediato y que como ellos de diferentes formas la habían rechazado, y como con el ultimo ambos se habían hecho mucho daño para quedar sumergida en la soledad después de cada ocasión

— no… **no… NO** — termino negando atemorizada de sus sentimientos

Karin que había visto todo eso desde atrás del pelinegro junto a Ayame no pudo dejar de preocuparse al ver como su querida prima salía corriendo del lugar

— **ve tras ella** — fue la orden de Ayame al ver como Sasuke solo se quedaba observando el lugar por donde ambas primas desaparecieron

Naruko era una consumada deportista así que no le tomo mucho tomar una buena distancia a Karin y cuando llegaron a una nueva calle la pelirroja no sabía dónde se había dirigido su prima

— ve a la izquierda yo iré a la derecha — Sasuke llego unos segundos después e ideo una forma de intentar encontrar a la rubia

Su cabeza seguía siendo un lio, no sabía porque había defendido a la rubia o porque se encontraba corriendo con un miedo muy similar al que sintió el día que perdió a su único hermano. Solo recordar la cara triste de la rubia y sus ojos faltos del brillo que les vio la primera vez que se encontraron hacia que sus piernas tomaran velocidad y que sus ojos vieran todo en cámara lenta buscándola en todas partes

o-o-o

Karin seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que era muy cercano a serlo. Solo que no era su vida, era la de su prima

Su rostro reflejaba preocupación al recordar como percibió que la alegría de su prima al sentirse defendida se convertía en un abismo negro que la absorbía en un torrente de dudas y tristeza cada vez mayor

Resoplando y en contra de su voluntad se tuvo que detener en una esquina para tomar aire

— es ahora que me arrepiento de no seguir practicando ningún deporte — dijo al aire al sentirse frustrada de que su anterior gran resistencia física ya no fuera como antes

Cuando su corazón dejo de retumbar en sus oídos pudo escuchar el sollozo de una persona oculta detrás de un basurero en el callejón donde se quedó parada

Con cuidado de no asustar a la que creyó era su prima se acercó para deslumbrar con mayor claridad en cada paso una cabellera rubia oculta detrás del contenedor

o-o-o

Sasuke continúo corriendo lo que sintió una eternidad, en cada esquina daba una mirada rápida antes de continuar, una parte de su cabeza no sabía porque lo hacía, esa niña era prácticamente una desconocida para el pero aun así otra parte, una que sentía muerta desde que decidió ignorar la última voluntad de su hermano, le hacía continuar

Todo acabo al encontrarse con una bifurcación provocado por un parque que reconoció de inmediato, ese pequeño bosque era el que había visto miles de veces al salir de su casa en los últimos años, un lugar que conocía muy poco ya que ser el segundo hijo detrás de un hermano considerado un genio en todo sentido le dejo poco tiempo para ser un niño normal, siendo al final contradictorio que la pérdida de su hermano fuera el detonante para muchos cambios en su vida

Respirando pesadamente su cabeza trabajaba a toda marcha buscando algo, lo que sea, que le indicara que la adolecente que perseguía había pasado por ese lugar

Como si del destino se tratara vio brillar un hilo de plata enredado en una de las protecciones metálicas que delimitaban el borde del bosque. Tan imperceptible era ese brillo que de no estar atento a cualquier cosa lo hubiera pasado por alto

Al ver de cerca el hilo se dio cuenta que no era otra cosa que un cabello de color dorado tan reconfortante como la calidez de un atardecer de verano

Ya en su mano con ese cabello señal de que la rubia había pasado por ese lugar afilo la vista buscando más pistas para deducir su camino, uno tras otro fue encontrando un rastro de cabellos dorados enredados en las ramas a lo largo de un inexistente camino entre los arboles del solitario parque

El pelinegro detuvo su andar al escuchar un ahogado quejido y con cuidado camino a donde escucho la fuente del sonido

Su semblante se relajó al ver a la rubia sentada en un columpio hecho de cuerdas amarradas a la rama alta de un árbol y un austero asiento de madera

Naruko estaba viendo al infinito intentando controlar el errático latir de su corazón, no sabía que la impulso a correr, lo único que sabía era que ya no quería sufrir más y que estando cerca del pelinegro solo encontraría dolor

— yo no soy nadie — hablo al aire — él puede tener a cualquiera y yo solo atraigo la mala suerte— su voz estaba rota

Ella sabía quién era el pelinegro. Enterarse que le ocurrió lo mismo que a todas las estúpidas de la escuela fue un golpe mortal para su desmoronado ego sabiendo que no era competencia para ninguna de las fanáticas del pelinegro

Sin que se percatara, Sasuke ya estaba a dos pasos atrás de ella

— realmente eres una Dobe — se escuchó la voz un tanto dura del pelinegro — ¿te crees tan especial para ser la única en el mundo que está sufriendo? —

Naruko se quedó fría, sus manos se quedaron trabadas sujetando las cuerdas del columpio y sus piernas se encogieron dejando al viento mecerla a su antojo

— **no sé qué clase de vida has tenido, pero no puedes decir que todo lo malo solo te pasa a ti** — Sasuke estaba enojado como pocas veces en su vida

Naruko de poder hubiera retrocedido unos pasos, y de estar segura que era imposible hubiera jurado que los ojos del pelinegro eran rojo sangre

— **no eres la única que ha sufrido** — con cierta brusquedad la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a su rostro — **no has sido la única que ha perdido a seres especiales en su vida, no has sido la única que la vida lo ha tratado con la punta del pie** —

Naruko salió rápidamente del shock y una chispa dentro de ella encendió lo que llevaba años intentando controlar

— **TU QUE SABES DATTEBAYO** — grito Naruko — **UN NIÑO BONITO Y MIMADO QUE SOLO CON PEDIRLO TODAS LAS IDIOTAS DE LA ESCUELA SE LO DAN, QUE VA A SABER DE SUFRIMIENTO** —

— **pues no veo como una mocosa que no sabe otra cosa que huir de sus problemas pueda saberlo mejor** — contrataco el pelinegro

— **no quiero volver a sentir el rechazo, el abandono de la gente. Por mi culpa mis padres murieron, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan insistente, si tan solo me hubiera conformado con el pequeño regalo que me hizo mama** — sus lágrimas surcaron su rostro y sus manos apretaron con más fuerza las cuerdas

— se lo que se siente que tus deseos y pensamientos se vuelvan en tu contra — dijo más calmado Sasuke — desear con todas tus fuerzas algo y que al cumplirse no sea lo que imaginaste —

Al terminar volteo al cielo naranja por el atardecer

— mi mami — continuo Naruko con cariño, tristeza y añoranza — en mi octavo cumpleaños me trajo a este parque y me ayudo a construir este columpio — su cuerpo templaba al recordar esa mañana — yo estaba enojada al ver que papa no llego la noche anterior… yo solo quería que me llevara a el parque de diversiones… yo solo quería estar junto a él en mi cumpleaños —

Sasuke seguía viendo al cielo sin perder ni una palabra de la rubia y sin que él quisiera realmente empezó a hablar de nuevo

— yo siempre admiré a mi hermano mayor, siempre estuve persiguiendo su sombra, siempre persiguiendo un reconocimiento de mi padre como lo tenía el… yo lo que quería era que me prestara un poco de atención… después llego ella, y él se olvidó por completo de mí. Para mi familia fue como si dejara de existir ya que él fue el único que me prestaba un poco de atención, fue en ese momento que yo desee que él no existiera — revelo Sasuke

Naruko lo escucho y en lo profundo de su corazón algo se entristeció por la forma de hablar de Sasuke, aunque algo fue más fuerte en ella para seguir hablando

— papa intento convencerme, intento decir que la noche estuvo trabajando todo el tiempo y estaba cansado por no dormir bien toda la semana… yo no le hice caso, yo fui egoísta y lo obligue a llevarme al parque. de regreso él se quedó dormido y ya no despertó junto a mama — ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo libremente hasta el suelo — después de ese día ya nada fue igual, no había nadie que me dijera como actuar, que me apoyara. mi abuela se sumergió en su trabajo y mi abuelo por el dolor de perder a su único hijo solo se dedicó a sus novelas, dejándome sola, Kim y las demás me atormentan todos los días recordándome mis errores y como arruino la vida de las personas — Naruko estaba sacando todo lo que no se atrevió a revelar nunca — después en un arranque de celos y odio dije algo que nunca debí decir arruinando la vida de toda una familia y haciendo que mi mundo se hiciera más frio —

— yo deseé que mi hermano desapareciera y descubrí que los deseos, sobre todo aquellos que traen dolor y sufrimiento, se hacen realidad al dejarnos solos con un vacío tan grande en nuestras vidas que mis padres nunca se recuperaron — termino Sasuke

— **YO NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA** — termino gritando Naruko — **NO QUIERO VOLVER A SENTIR EL RECHAZO DE LA GENTE** —

Sasuke no pudo más y abrazo con fuerza a la rubia que empezó a desmoronarse en sus brazos

El pelinegro espero lo que sintió fueron horas en una posición incómoda mientras sentía como el menudo cuerpo de la rubia temblaba y lloraba con fuerza. Al final cuando sintió que su respiración se normalizó y su cuerpo dejo de temblar se animó a hablar

— ¿estas mejor? — intento ser amable, aunque su voz no pudiera transmitir lo que realmente sentía

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupó separando con cuidado el cuerpo de la rubia para darse cuenta que en algún momento se quedó dormida. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente

— ¿ahora qué hago? — se preguntó al tener a una rubia inconsciente en sus brazos

o-o-o

una hermosa mujer mayor caminaba intranquila en su sala, su nieta no había llegado durante la noche y su nieta política no sabía dónde se podía encontrar. Tal era su desesperación que pidió su primer día libre después de casi ocho años de trabajo ininterrumpido

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? — se martirizaba después de escuchar parte de lo que averiguo Karin a lo largo de esos días

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el incesante sonido de la puerta, quien fuera que estuviera tocando quería tirarla con cada toque

— **TU PEQUEÑA IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVES** **A…** — grito Tsunade pensando que por fin Naruko se había dignado a llegar y estaba desesperada por cambiarse e ir a la escuela por ser demasiado tarde

Su sorpresa fue otra al ver en su entrada a cuatro adolecente, reconociendo a tres como amigas de su nieta

— ¿esta Naruko?, hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirle — hablo una pelirrosa al salir del susto inicial que les dio la rubia mayor

Un nudo en la garganta provocado por la angustia le impidió a Tsunade contestar

—"porque siempre te tiene que pasar algo en este día"— pensó preocupada

En un austero calendario en su oficina estaba marcado el día diez de octubre con un círculo rojo

o-o-o

Naruko se despertó por primera vez en años sintiéndose más ligera, sin el peso en el pecho de saber que por su culpa sus padres murieron o que por no poder quedarse callada los padres de su amiga se separaron

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo del sol de la mañana se percató que no estaba en su habitación, de hecho, no sabía dónde estaba ya que el cuarto le era por completo desconocido

Levantándose con cuidado se dio cuenta que sus ropas habían sido cambiados por una playera tan grande que fácilmente podía confundirse con un vestido. Con la mente abotagada por tanta información nueva se levantó y con extremo cuida para no hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación topándose con un pasillo desconocido

— Sasuke — escucho la voz de una mujer seguida de una ligera risa — ¿no me vas a perdonar? — dijo entre preocupada y risueña

Si hubo contestación de la otra parte Naruko nunca la escucho

— es un error que cualquiera en esas circunstancias podía haber cometido — se excusó la mujer de lo que hubiera pasado

La curiosidad fue mayor a la vocecita de su cabeza que le decía que era su oportunidad de escapar del lugar donde fuera que estuviera

Con cuidado bajo las escaleras para encontrarse de frente con una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Sasuke

— buenos días — dijo alegre y muy risueña — es bueno ver que estas despierta y a salvo — lo último lo dijo viendo al pelinegro que intentaba desayunar teniendo la mitad de su rostro tapado con un bistec

Una risa que fastidio más al pelinegro salió de la rubia

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te sucedió Dattebayo? — pregunto entre risas

— hmp — fue le austero monosílabo que dio, se encargaría que el incidente que le dejo el ojo morado se fuera con él a la tumba

— no te preocupes por el pervertido de mi hijo — claro que no contaba que la chismosa de su madre; que por alguna razón no fue a su trabajo ese día; también sabía todo lo ocurrido

Un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de la cabeza de Naruko

— ha, lo siento, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha y mi hijo intenta cubrirse el ojo morado que le dejé ayer cuando lo descubrí intentando quitarte la ropa mojada mientras estabas dormida en su cama— continuo con tono divertido

— **TEME PERVERTIDO** — grito Naruko tapándose el pecho descubriendo que alguien la debió desnudar por completo para cambiarla de ropa

— hmp — fue el frustrado sonido de su garganta al ver que su madre no dejo pasar la oportunidad de divertirse a costa de el

— no te preocupes — Mikoto continuo la plática con Naruko — yo fui la que te cambio después de que mi hijo me explico porque estabas en su cama dormida y a medio vestir con ropas empapadas —

En ese instante lo tomaba a juego la pelinegra, pero en el momento no se tocó el corazón al darle ese puñetazo y mucho menos el pensar ayudar a la pobre niña con todo el conocimiento de su profesión como abogada

— **solo confírmame que Sasuke no te hizo nada indebido** — la voz de la pelinegra dejo de ser de risa para volverse muy fría y decidida

Sasuke solo resoplo y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla viendo al techo con fastidio

Naruko se sonrojo al recordar la tarde-noche del día anterior

—no… no me hizo nada, solo creo que me quede dormida mi… mientras platicamos —

divago un poco incapaz de admitir que se durmió mientras lloraba en sus brazos

— te lo dije — fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke

La cantarina risa de su madre corto la tensión del momento restándole importancia al sufrimiento de su hijo

o-o-o

— ¿nos vamos? — la voz fastidiada de Sasuke resonó en su vivienda al ver que la rubia se quedó viendo una fotografía de una castaña que no conocía sosteniendo a una niña muy parecida a Sasuke

— s… si —contesto la rubia para dejar el marco de la foto en su lugar y dirigirse con Sasuke

Desde la cocina, Mikoto daba una sonrisa extraña, se sentía feliz y a la vez celosa. No paso desapercibida la sonrisa que hasta el día anterior solo la había visto dirigida a ella, verla dirigida a la rubia la entristecía por pensar que su hijo se alejaría de ella, pero a la vez está feliz al ver que su hijo había elegido bien ya que la chica se veía que le gustaba por quien era y no por ser solamente un Uchiha

Con una sonrisa radiante siguió haciendo algunos quehaceres que había pospuesto por trabajar casi todo el día

o-o-o

El silencio estaba a la mitad de ser cómodo e incómodo mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de la rubia. Ambos se sorprendieron de enterarse que vivienda a unas cuantas calles de distancia

Naruko agradecía el silencio, todavía tenía miedo del sentimiento que cada día cobraba mucha fuerza en su pecho

—¿Qué piensas de mí? —fue un murmullo que salió de su boca, por desgracia lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara el pelinegro

— hmp — salió de la garganta de Sasuke — no sé, que eres una Dobe — dijo como si nada mientras llevaba las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón resignado a que su record perfecto de asistencia se había ido a la basura

— si serás un Teme — mascullo enojada con una vena en la frente la rubia

Sasuke se quedó callado, eso lo dijo para salir del problema momentáneamente, pero era un hecho que él no sabía que era lo que pensaba de la "niña" que caminaba a su lado

El sonido de las llantas de un carro al frenar de improviso hizo que Naruko saltara y sujetara con fuerza el brazo del pelinegro

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de fastidio al reconocer la lujosa limusina que paro abruptamente frente a ellos

— **Sasuke, me tienes muy decepcionado** — fue lo primero que se escuchó después que la ventana de la limusina bajara su vidrio

— ¿qué desea? — dijo Sasuke como si no le importara el saludo que recibió

— **que abandones esos sueños estúpidos y pongas los pies en la tierra, tu eres un Uchiha y no puedes desperdiciar así tu vida** — dijo el hombre sentado cómodamente en el auto de lujo sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlo de frente

— mi madre no piensa que sean sueños estúpidos — contesto Sasuke e intento irse con Naruko todavía sujeta de su brazo sin saber que estaba ocurriendo ni quien era el hombre en la limusina

— **no me hables de ella, para mi está muerta, no puedo creer que tirada su carrera como una prominente abogada de la transnacional Uchiha y se fuera a defender causas benéficas, y peor aún, que ayudara a esa mujer a conservar a la niña que debería ser educada por nosotros** — dijo molesto el hombre

— sabe que era lo correcto, fue su última voluntad que así fuera — dijo Sasuke con tono molesto

— **no me vengas con eso Sasuke, sé que no has cumplido lo que te pidió, yo sé que eres ambicioso y el poder al final te hará que vengas conmigo por mas** — el tono de burla molesto a Naruko

— **mire, yo no sé quién sea o qué relación tenga con Sasuke-kun Dattebayo** — dijo con decisión Naruko — **usted no es nadie para decirle que sus sueños son estúpidos, mucho menos decir que Sasuke sea una persona ambiciosa, yo lo he visto, sé que es huraño y no expresa sus sentimientos con facilidad, pero nunca ha sido injusto o ha hecho daño a las personas solo por conseguir más poder, más dinero o más recursos, su familia es muy buena y humilde, nada parecido a usted** —

Sasuke solo abrió mucho los ojos, el no necesitaba que lo defendieran de ese sujeto. ver que la rubia no dudaba frente a esa persona que intimidada a todo el mundo le hizo dar una sonrisa

— **entonces el rumor por el que te vine a buscar es cierto** — la voz de asco al ver de arriba abajo a la rubia no se hizo esperar — **entonces desprecias el matrimonio arreglado que te concerté solo por esta… ¿niña?** — termino con duda al ver la corta estatura y cara infantil de la rubia — **si solo la quieres como un juguete creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con su familia** —

Algo en el interior de mente de Sasuke se encendió con intensidad al escuchar esa frase

— **padre** — dijo en todo muy serio y frio

Naruko se quedó callada conteniendo las palabras que saldrían por ser insultada al enterarse que el pelinegro de ojos idénticos a los de Sasuke era su padre

— **no me casare con nadie que no conozco, ni siquiera para tener un lugar para estudiar con el mas afamado investigador médico del país, yo mismo marcare mi camino** — por primera vez era claro en lo que quería frente a su padre

— **mi madre vio sus errores y los enmendó conmigo y su nieta, le recomiendo que intente lo mismo, de lo contrario no solo el recuento de lo perdido será su matrimonio y familia** — las palabras que siempre quiso decir fluían como si la persona frente a él no significara nada — **y no he roto mi promesa, solo que no había sido el tiempo para cumplirla** —

— **estoy decepcionado, yo no te crie así, el señor Orochimaru estará muy molesto por despreciar a la menor de sus hijas** — dijo tono decepcionado su padre

— es verdad, no me crio así, porque no se dio cuenta de mi existencia hasta hace cinco años — contesto resentido Sasuke

— **cierto, Itachi era mucho mejor candidato a ser la cabeza de la familia, si sigues empeñando en estar con esta…** — de nuevo los ojos del pelinegro mayor vieron de arriba abajo a Naruko — **campesina, no veras nada de tu herencia** —

Naruko sintió un vacío en su estómago, quien rechazaría todo eso

— no nos engañemos padre, yo sé que después de que echo a mi madre y a mí de casa, no ha dado ni una moneda, así que lo que haga o no haga con la señorita a mi lado no es de su incumbencia — el tono frio de su voz contrastaba con el cálido acercamiento con su brazo que tenía con la rubia sonrojada

Naruko quería llorar de emoción, pensar que estaba rechazando todo eso solo por defenderla era demasiado

— **olvídalo** — fue la seca despedida del padre de Sasuke antes de que su limusina se alejara

— gracias — susurro Naruko jugando con sus dedos

— o… olvídalo, era algo que necesitaba decirle de cualquier manera — dijo con la voz temblorosa de ver a Naruko tan tierna — me preguntaba… — por primera vez en su vida sentía sus mejillas arder y dudaba de su propia voz — si quisieras acompañarme a un lugar cerca de aquí —

Naruko con una sonrisa solo asintió feliz por un motivo que no comprendía

o-o-o

una rubia y una castaña se encontraban sentadas en un sofá rodeada por la mirada atenta de cinco personas que deseaban saber la verdad tras el incidente que hizo que Naruko se distanciara de la peor manera de su amigo Hyūga

— bien, cuéntales lo que me dijiste — hablo Karin para romper ese silencio que se había extendido por varios minutos

Karin después de encontrarla en ese callejón y saber que conocía a Kim y a Naruko, casi la arrastro a la casa donde vivía con su prima y abuela logrando sacarle algo más de información. Esperaba que después de apoyarla durante toda la noche le tuviera un poco más de confianza

La rubia y la castaña se vieron para después empezar a contar lo que ocurrió días antes de ese incidente

o-o-o

varios meses antes

el suspiro triste se podía escuchar en el desolado campo que era esa hora las canchas de los diferentes deportes que impartían los clubes de la academia de Konoha. Junto al Gimnasio, arriba en los techos de unos cobertizos que servían como bodega para los implementos de cada deporte se hallaba una adolecente que veía como una a una las estrellas aparecían después de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte

sus ojos lavanda observaban el firmamento mientras ella pensaba en lo horrible que era su vida desde hacía siete años, se recriminaba por enamorarse de esa persona y más aún que diciendo que la amaba la hacía sufrir

una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, si tan solo su inocencia no la hubiera llevado a contarlo a esa otra persona, tal vez las cosas serían muy diferentes entre ella y su amor secreto

el frio del viento le indico que ya era hora de retirarse de ese lugar, llevaba varias horas acostada en aquel techo que servía como escondite personal para escapar de lo insufrible de su vida diaria

— **Neji-kun, espérame** — se quedó quieta sin atreverse a moverse cuando escucho que una rubia de coletas estaba cerca de ella, justo al frente de la bodega donde estaba escondida

— enana, hoy no, hoy solo quiero estar solo — dijo con voz apagada el castaño de larga cabellera mientras en sus manos se mostraban rojas cubiertas con las vendas que ocupaba para practicar uno de los tantos artes marciales que conocía

— sé que no soy la mejor para decir esto, pero puedes creerme que te entiendo y si quieres… ya sabes — la voz de la adolecente se escuchaba avergonzada — desahogarte… me tienes a mí —

— eres una niña muy extraña — Neji se rio después de pasar del shock de las palabras

— **NO SOY UNA NIÑA, SOLO TENGO AÑO Y MEDIO MENOS QUE TU** — se quejó Naruko

— sí, ya le se enana, ya lo sé… — termino Neji perdido viendo el firmamento — solo es que fue demasiado, no solo mi padre falleció frente a mis ojos, lo que me confeso… — dijo divagando topándose con los ojos azules que en ocasiones le quitaban el habla

— Naru, si te cuento algo — empezó a hablar lo que tenía que expresar, un secreto que pedía a agritos ser revelados a la rubia, algo que ni con su mejor amiga había sentido al momento de contárselo — algo de suma importancia, puedo confiar que no se lo dirás a nadie —

Naruko se quedó paralizada, era la primera vez que le decía así el castaño de ojos aperlados. Después de unos segundos ella solo asintió

— en sus últimos momentos mi padre me confeso que yo tengo una hermana menor… yo no tenía idea de ello — continuo Neji apretando los puños sin importar que ello hiciera sangrar más sus heridas

—¿Cómo?, pensé que tu madre murió cuando naciste — pregunto Naruko sorprendida

— sí, y es obvio que tuvo un amante ya que nunca se volvió a casar — contesto Neji con obviedad riendo un poco por la inocencia de la rubia — el problema es quien era su amante y el porque me siento tan perdido — vio temblar sus manos con ojos aturdidos

— no lo sabía y aun así la he conocido y querido durante toda su vida, la he ayudado y protegido, consolado y aconsejado todo sin saber, si quiera, que nuestra sangre era más cercana de lo que yo pensaba — sus dedos se hundieron debajo de sus largos cabellos tomándose con fuerza su cabeza

— Neji-kun, no te entiendo — hablo con duda Naruko

— que mi hermanita es Hanabi… — termino Neji en un susurro sin creer todavía en ello

— Ha… Hanabi… yo… yo solo conozco a una Hanabi… pero… pero no puede ser ella… ¿o sí? — la rubia ahora comprendía el desasosiego de su amigo

— es difícil de creer, pero las evidencias siempre estuvieron ahí, de cómo mi padre y mi tía siempre estaban juntos y por qué Hanabi era muy apegada a mi padre sin ser consciente de ello — recapacito todo lo que sabía — no sé qué hacer, si lo comento puede ser el fin de lo único que me queda como familia, la pobre Hinata que admira a sus padres no sé cómo lo tome —

— lo estás pensando demasiado no crees — pensó en voz alta Naruko — es un tema complicado, pero así lo ha sido durante años y mientras tú seas el único que lo sepa, qué más da que ella siga pensando que solo es tu prima, te quiere igual que a un hermano, al final es un título, el afecto y cariño lo tienes y siempre tendrás por parte de ella —

— enana, para ser una mocosa piensas como toda una anciana — dijo con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro Neji

Las palabras de Naruko le aliviaron en gran medida sus dudas, los errores de sus padres no deberían de afectar lo que ellos eran en realidad

— **SI SERÁS IDIOTA** — grito Naruko

Al final solo se escuchó el quejido del castaño al recibir una patada en la cara

Sin que ninguno lo supiera en el techo de la bodega, escucho todo una rubia que sentía que su corazón se hacía añicos y un rio de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Era muy obvio que los dos se querían

o-o-o

— ¿Neji que tienes? — pregunto una castaña con su uniforme de deportes al ver a su compañero de entrenamiento no estar concentrado

— nada — contesto este disimulando su mirada pensativa

— Neji, te conozco desde el preescolar, sé que tú me estas ocultando algo — dijo la castaña de ojos color chocolate

— si Tenten, eres mi mejor amiga — comento Neji pensativo de nuevo

La mencionada sintió una punzada en el corazón con esas palabras

— sabes, creo que hay alguien que me atrae, pero no sé si debería decírselo — confeso Neji

— yo… yo estaría feliz de que alguien como tú me confesara que le gusto — dijo Tenten con la mirada hacia el piso — Namikaze-san debe sentirse muy afortunada — termino en un susurro

— ¿tan obvio es? — Neji se avergonzó

—si… y me tengo que ir, mañana terminaremos la practica — dijo apresurada amontonando sus cosas en su maleta de deportes y saliendo a toda velocidad del gimnasio

Tenten solo quería correr lejos, sentía como le arrebataban el alma

Algo que nunca había confesado era que se había hecho su amiga porque en su infantil mente de esa época era lo única forma que relacionaba el sentimiento que tenía cuando lo miraba, sentimiento que evoluciono y creció hasta el punto de ser un amor que la dejaba sin aliento

— **¿PORQUE?** — grito cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Neji — **QUE TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO TENGA, PORQUE TENÍA QUE SER LA SOMBRÍA DE NARUKO LA QUE TE GUSTE** — el enojo hacia la rubia era evidente

— ¿y dejaras que esa persona te quite lo que es tuyo? — se escuchó una voz que no conocía

Tenten se dio cuenta que sus pasos la llevaron a los edificios de la escuela y todo lo grito junto a una ventana abierta de donde se veía al otro lado a una pelinegra con una extraña diadema blanca y negra

— él la quiere y a mí solo me ve como una buena amiga — confeso Tenten

— y esta persona, ¿Quién es?, debe de ser muy importante para ti — el tono calmo y hasta indiferente de la pelinegra hicieron que Tenten tuviera la confianza de seguir hablando

— es Neji, mi mejor amigo y al que amo desde hace varios años — dijo cohibida mirando al piso por lo que no vio el brillo en los ojos de la pelinegra

— me caes bien — dijo con una sonrisa — conversemos en otra ocasión, tal vez te dé una solución a tus problemas —

Tenten no comprendió bien y al final intercambio contactos con la pelinegra

—"No puedo empeorar nada, ¿Vedad?" — pensó la castaña mientras más tranquila regresaba a su casa

No imaginaba que ese encuentro fortuito acarrearía los peores miedos de ellos tres

o-o-o

— ¿Qué quieres Tayuya? — dijo fastidiada la rubia de coletas

— ¿estúpida, desde cuando has encontrado tus agallas? — dijo con enojo la pelirroja — no permitiré que un fenómeno como tú me dirija la palabra así porque si — no le bastaba a la rubia llamarla a esos asquerosos baños con un anónimo además la insultaba con su indiferencia

— Solo porque Kim me dijo que te pusiera un alto, de lo contrario hubiera ignorado tus estúpidas notas — con paso decidido se acercó a la rubia que quedó atrapada entre ella y los lavabos **— no sé quién te ha estado metiendo en la cabeza que eres igual a mí, pero dejare en claro que yo no me relaciono con los de tu especie, me das asco de solo pensar que ocupamos los mismos lugares en esta escuela** —

— **estás loca, nadie me ha dicho que soy igual a ti, solo me he dado cuenta que no es cierto lo que me dicen tú, Kim y Shion todos los días, yo no traigo la mala suerte a nadie, todos mis amigos siguen bien, así que déjame en paz de una buena vez** — la confianza que le daba su relación con sus amigas y más la que logro hacer con el acercamiento con el Hyūga hicieron darse cuenta que no era cierto nada de lo que le gritaban

Con seguridad empujo a la pelirroja

Tayuya enfureció y con un movimiento rápido atrapo la punta de una de las coletas rubias

— **mira tú no deberías ni tocar los mismos escusados que ocupamos la gente normal, estoy segura que tus amigas son iguales a ti, unos fenómenos que no deberían ni respirar el mismo aire que nosotras, solo que me entere que estas arrastrando a la niña Hyūga a tus enfermizas preferencias, no hagas que me meta y la aparte de tus sucias garras para que no hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a la hermana mayor** — siguió Tayuya

— **¿de que hablas?, no sé qué diablos se te metió en la cabeza, y no me incluyas en tus fantasías extrañas, Hanabi no es extraña al igual que yo o mis amigas** — contesto enojada Naruko intentando recuperar sus rubios cabellos

— Tayuya, déjala, ella sabrá si arruina la vida de esa niña — la voz calmada y fría de Kim se escuchó en los baños — de cualquier forma, es culpa de su familia por no tener una figura de autoridad, su padre se la pasa todo el tiempo en su empresa y no tiene ningún hermano que la oriente — el tono de burla exaspero a la rubia — así que suéltala —

— Kim sabes que siempre te hago caso, pero hoy no, no dejare que estos fenómenos contagien a niñas inocentes — dijo con firmeza Tayuya jalando más el cabello

Kim solo resoplo con burla tomando algo de su bolso

Naruko no supo realmente que sucedió al pasar tan rápido todo, lo único que si percibió fue el sonido característico de unas tijeras cortando algo

La risa de tayuyá no se hizo esperar al ver que en su mano había un mechón de cabello de no menos diez centímetros de largo, junto a ella estaba Kim con jugando unas tijeras en sus manos

— está bien, creo que ya lo suelto — siguió burlándose al dejar los cabellos caer al piso

Naruko exploto en furia, no recordaba porque quería tener el cabello tan largo, y ver como los filamentos doradas caían sin vida al suelo encendieron algo en su interior

— **ESTÚPIDA, ¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?, NO SÉ POR QUÉ ME ODIAS TANTO, PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, LA GENTE SI ME QUIERE, HAY GENTE QUE PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CONMIGO Y NADA MALO LE HA PASADO, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE MOLESTARME A MI Y A HANABI, PORQUE LO MÁS SEGURO QUE TÚ FUISTE LA QUE LE DIJO ESA MENTIRA A LA IDIOTA JUNTO A TI** — grito Naruko enfurecida a Kim

Tayuya hizo el intento de atacar a Naruko, pero Kim la detuvo

Naruko se encendió mas al ver la sonrisa altanera de la pelinegra

— **Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, HANABI SI TIENE UNA FIGURA DE AUTORIDAD, TIENE LO MÁS PARECIDO POR NO DECIR QUE SI TIENE UN HERMANO Y SE LLAMA NEJI** — grito en furia

Kim termino riendo, tenía lo que necesitaba, esas ambiguas palabras grabadas en su celular habían sellado el destino de dos familias

se quedó viendo con una perversa sonrisa como la rubia salía enojada seguida de la pelirroja que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de que la llamaran idiota

— quisiste salir del lugar oscuro donde te deje, así que atente a las consecuencias — dijo con burla canturreando mientras marcaba un número telefónico desde su celular

— buenas tardes, soy la hija de Orochimaru y me gustaría darle un mensaje a Hiashi Hyūga — con esas palabras salió del baño

Minutos después con el rechinido de la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño se veía salir a una rubia con los ojos hinchados por llorar, sabía que de alguna forma la pelinegra obtuvo su contraseña de la computadora donde llevaba un diario en video y la dolorosa confesión de un mes antes había caído en sus manos

— lo siento — dijo en llanto mientras se lavaba la cara en el lavabo con lágrimas todavía saliendo de sus ojos

o-o-o

— hola Kim — la alegre voz de una castaña resonó en la cafetería donde la cito su nueva amiga que conoció el día anterior

— hola Tenten — saludo un poco afable Kim — estuve pensando en tu problema y que me dirías si te digo que encontré la solución —

Tenten solo levanto la ceja desconfiada

— te escucho — a pesar de sus dudas la parte tonta que amaba con desesperación al Hyūga le grito seguir con la conversación

— no es mucho, solo cuando veas decaído a Neji dile que la tal… ¿Naruko? — pregunto Kim un nombre que sabía muy bien, ganándose el inocente asentimiento de la pelinegra — es el origen de sus problemas —

De nuevo Tenten desconfió de lo dicho, aunque no perdía nada con solo decirlo

— sí, lo a hare solo que no entiendo cómo me ayudara decir eso — pregunto con duda

— es que hace unos días escuche a esa tal Naruko burlarse de Neji y de su pequeña hermana — una mueca extraña apareció en la cara de Kim — decía algo de que lo tenía en la palma de la mano y que si no le daba lo que quería revelaría su secreto —

Tenten palideció, sabia el secreto de su amigo; podía jactarse de que a ella fue la primera persona a quien se lo conto; y pensar que la estúpida rubia lo estaba manipulando para quedarse con el dinero de Neji la hizo enojar como nunca antes. Ella había tenido que soportar a todas las zorras que se acercaron a su amor secreto y ver que una había logrado su cometido la enfermaba

— **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESA ESTÚPIDA LE HAGA NADA A NEJI** — grito enojada la castaña — el problema que lo tiene tan enamorado que nunca me creerá — termino triste la frase

— no te preocupes, solo tienes que hace exactamente lo que te diga — con gracia y alegría Kim le dijo paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer para que Neji se diera cuenta de las mentiras de Naruko

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— pensé que éramos amigas — se escuchó la voz triste de Naruko

Tenten oculta cerca del gimnasio esperaba atenta para ver el espectáculo, todo había resultado como le dijo Kim. Le había mostrado algunas pruebas que consiguió la pelinegra a Neji y unas insinuaciones en el momento exacto cuando su tío mostraba sospechaba algo, lo habían encaminado a descubrir el verdadero rostro de Naruko. El único problema fue el llamado por teléfono de la rubia al padre de Hinata gritándole que Hanabi era hermana de Neji, que sumado a la incertidumbre que se había formado en la casa Hyūga por culpa de las insinuaciones de la rubia desataron el caos en la familia de Neji

Se sentía mal por el castaño al verlo tan triste y por ella haría lo que nuca antes, alegrarse por el sufrimiento de la rubia y por eso se encontraba oculta en esos arbustos esperando la llegada de la rubia. Solo que la última frase de Naruko hacia Kim la dejo con un mal sabor de boca

—"¿se conocían?"— se preguntó al ver como se comportaban las cuatro chicas —"¿por eso no quería que vinera a ver?"— la desconfianza crecía en la que creía una buena amiga que le estaba ayudando a desenmascarar a una zorra que solo iba tras la fortuna Hyūga

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró cada vez que recordaba que algo le decía que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, era inquietante la forma que Kim encontraba las mentiras que dejaba Naruko, los documento, las fotos…

Algo le hizo tener mucho miedo de lo que hizo pensando era lo correcto, de no ser lo suficientemente valiente y encarar a Naruko para preguntarle la verdad. Tanto la habían cegado los celos para dejarse manipular tan fácilmente

Cuando corrió a la puerta del gimnasio fue demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, una rubia se le adelanto y ver sus ojos azules sumidos en un inmenso dolor supo que ella no era ninguna villana, mucho menos la zorra que creyó durante esas semanas. en realidad, ella se sentía como una, había manipulado y mentido para conseguir el amor de una persona

La impresión mas el temblor de sus piernas hicieron que cayera cuando intento detener a la rubia e intentar explicar la situación

— Neji — salió de la garganta de Tenten al verlo gritar desesperado

Tragando duro se acercó a enfrentar su destino al confesar todo lo que sabía, ya no sabía quién era el verdadero culpable de todo

Tiempo actual

o-o-o

— no lo puedo creer — dijo resoplando Tsunade

Algo en su interior se culpaba por dejar tan abandonada a su nieta

—"si tan solo la hubiera cuidado más"— se recriminaba

— **se va enterar ese bastardo cuando me tenga que explicar porque dejó a su hija hacer todo eso a mi niña** — la furia se podía ver reflejada en la mirada llameante que emanaba de ella

— **NO POR FAVOR, SI KIM SE ENTERA QUE LES CONTÉ** **ESTO** — grito espantada la rubia sometida al interrogatorio

— **Shion, me decepcionas, conozco a tu madre y sé que no te educo para que te comportaras así** — dijo con cierto rencor Tsunade

— abuela — Karin sin despegar la vista de la rubia menor, pregunto algo que estaba rondándole en la cabeza desde que encontró a Shion llorando detrás de los contenedores de basura — ¿quién es su madre? —

— **deberías conocerla, es la principal sacerdotisa de la región de los demonios** — contesto Tsunade sin soltar el teléfono que daba el tono de marcado — **en tiempos ancestrales era un país independiente al del fuego que se anexo al territorio hace mucho, uniendo la religión de su país con la política del nuestro, hoy en día muchas personas de poder son fieles seguidores de su madre y sus tradiciones ya que algo que cautiva a las viejas momias que la siguen es la tradición de que solo las hijas mayores pueden heredar el puesto siendo unos de los pocos que no son por elección popular o interna** — no lo expresaba pero no le gustaba mucho esas tradiciones y menos porque los hombres estaban tan al pendiente de las primogénitas ya que si alguno lograba casarse con ellas ganaba un poder económico y político casi inalcanzable en otras circunstancias, siendo en varios ocasiones solo matrimonios por conveniencia

Al terminar la rubia mayor solo miro con interrogación a la pelirroja, no entendía el porqué de la pregunta

— si se lo dices, entenderán mejor tu miedo — dijo con cariño Karin tomando una mano a la rubia menor para transmitirle confianza

Shion solo se movió incomoda en su asiento mordiéndose el labio, la última vez que lo dijo su vida se convirtió en un infierno

— **si no se los dices, se los diré yo** — continuo Karin con un poco de dureza en sus palabras — está bien — termino con un suspiro, viendo como Shion temblaba y derramaba lagrimas sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza — solo confírmame con la cabeza… ¿tu quieres a mi prima como mujer verdad? —

Las cinco mujeres restantes se silenciaron

Shion solo asintió y un ahogado llanto se escuchó en la silenciosa sala

— **ESO ES ESTÚPIDO, POR ESO TE DEJASTE MANIPULAR POR ESA IDIOTA DE KIM** — grito sin creerlo Sakura secundada por Ino

Tsunade solo sintió lastima de la rubia llorando amargamente en brazos de su nieta. sin fuerzas se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento y colgó el teléfono para sorpresa de todos

— no es estúpido Haruno-san — confeso con voz perdida — tal vez yo por mi trabajo como directora de una escuela no lo veo del todo mal a pesar que todavía me da un escalofrió ver ese tipo de relaciones, y es un hecho que no es así para todas las personas de mi edad, fuimos educados para verlo como un tema tabú y despreciarlo al primer indicio —

Ino y Sakura solo la veían sin comprender

— **es fácil de pensar… tal vez como madre se pueda pasar por alto estas situaciones. Ella no solo está pensando en su situación como una familia anónima, todos los integrantes de su familia dependen mucho de políticos de mi edad y si ellos piensan que es malo, no importa nada más, Shion y su familia lo perderán todo** — termino Tsunade comprendiendo el chantaje

— Kim… desde los ocho… años me está chantajeando… para que la ayude —se escuchó la voz llorosa de Shion —nunca… me lo dijo directamente, aunque… se nota que odia por alguna razón a Naruko, es… con ella… con quien más se ha… ensañado a pesar… que ha destruido a varias de las que más se acercaron a Sasuke Uchiha — termino confesando abrazando más fuerte a Karin que le devolvía el abrazo en un intento para que se calmara

Tenten tenía la mirada perdida, después de escuchar lo demás de la historia y como ella fue un engranaje más en la destrucción de la vida de Neji, lo único que quería era salir por la puerta y arrojarse del primer puente que se cruzara por su camino

— "la vida sin Neji no es vida" — pensó mientras sus castaños cabellos le cubrían los ojos

Hinata la vio sin prestar mucho la atención a la rubia, la ex amiga de su primo se veía muy mal, demasiado delgada y su cuerpo había perdido la musculatura por haber dejado de entrenar durante más de seis meses

—"se ve igual a Naruko" — pensó Hinata recordando la primera vez que vio a su rubia amiga

Tente se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro

—¿Neji sabe esto? — pregunto Hinata cuando Tenten levanto la mirada

— no, cuando intente aclarar la situación me desprecio y desde entonces no me dirige la palabra — empezó a llorar la castaña— **TE JURO QUE NO CONOCÍA COMO ERA KIM, CUANDO ME DI CUENTA EL DAÑO YA ERA IRREPARABLE —** grito desconsolada

Hinata se le encogió su corazón y sin pensarlo demasiado abraso a la castaña peinando como acto reconfortante los largos cabellos de Tenten que caían como cascada ocultando casi toda su espalda

Tsunade no sabía cómo sentirse, no podía ver con enojo o rencor a las niñas llorando en su sala. Mucha gente había sido manipulada o engañada por la hija de su mejor amigo

—"¿Por qué lo hace?" — pensó sin comprender el aparente odio de Kim por todo lo relacionado a su nieta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

aquí estoy con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les esté gustando

Es mi primer intento de romance con un poco de drama así que no sé cómo este quedando, pero bueno disfruten la loca idea que se está llamando aquí

Hablando de locuras que hace un oso de felpa aquí

 ** _Es mi abogado, juez y sicario… digo verdugo_**

Otra vez tú, pensé que habíamos aclarado ese punto en el capítulo anterior

 ** _No, yo quiero mi NaruSasu_**

¿Y esto que es?

 ** _Hee… un NaruSasu_**

Bien, la defensa descansa

 ** _Espera un momento… que sucedió_**

Bueno mientras está loca Fujoshi intenta deducir donde está el fallo en su argumento me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

 **Doppelganger también se despide**


	3. Octubre 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está inspirado en un doujinshi llamado The Coin Story (así lo nombraron en ingles) e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) moderno por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 3 Octubre 10

— **ADIÓS IZUMI-SAN… SARADA-CHAN** — gritaba Naruko desde la esquina de la calle mientras con amplios movimientos de su brazo se despedía de una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y una niña de cinco años de corto cabello negro como la noche

Sasuke junto a ella estaba con un pequeño sonrojo que al final ni él sabía si era por la vergüenza de ver a su acompañante ser tan expresiva o por pensar que se vea muy linda mientras irradiaba esa alegre energía

—"en que estoy pensando" — se recrimino quitando la sonrisa boba que puso al quedarse viendo a la rubia

— ¿ya te sientes mejor? — pregunto después de unos minutos de estar caminando de regreso a la casa de Naruko

— ¿he? — la pegunta descoloco a la rubia

— si ya te sientes mejor Dobe, ayer se te veía como un alma en pena — puntualizo Sasuke

El día anterior mientras la defendía y perseguía pudo notar el semblante pálido nada natural de su rostro y sus cabellos faltos de vida, hasta el brillo que irradiaba había desaparecido

Sonrió disimuladamente mientras la rubia enrojecía por llamarla estúpida

Haber ido a la casa de su cuñada había resultado al final una buena idea, mientras el aclaraba y se disculpaba con la viuda de su hermano, la rubia se había comportado como toda una niña de cinco años y jugo a la par con su sobrina; en ocasiones parecía que la niña pelinegra era mucho más madura que Naruko, ganándose a Sasuke por recordarle mucho a Itachi; al final la sonrisa y aura cálida había regresado a la rubia

— **SI SERÁS UN TEME PERVERTIDO, SOLO PORQUE ESTOY DE BUEN HUMOR NO TE MANDO AL HOSPITAL DATTEBAYO** — grito enojada

— hmp — se burló Sasuke — ¿Por qué no quieres decir esa palabra? — pregunto Sasuke al ver como Naruko se tapaba la boca de golpe

— mmmm — divago un poco la rubia — es que me recuerda a mi fallecida madre, ella decía una palabra muy similar cuando está feliz o enojada, mi padre me dijo que adoraba que yo también lo dijera y que por ello me cumpliría ese capricho aquel día —

Termino deprimida un poco Naruko prendiendo y revisando su celular

Sasuke no quiso ahondar mucho más, sabía que era un tema prohibido para muchos, ya era un avance que el pudiera preguntar sin recibir solo una mirada de dolor

— bien, oficialmente estoy muerta — dijo pálida al ver los cien mensajes que tenia de su abuela, no queriendo ni pensar cuantas llamadas no se registraron por estar apagado el aparato

— dejando de lado las amenazas y sentencias de muerte, hay un mensaje extraño de Karin — dijo mientras releía el único mensaje de su prima

 _"ven en la noche al Gimnasio de la escuela"_

— tal vez se imagina que estas conmigo y quiere verte más tarde — contesto Sasuke pensando que la pelirroja quería que pasara todo el día a solas con ella

— creo que quiere darme una sorpresa, después de todo este día… — dijo Naruko triste viendo a la distancia

La rubia vio a su teléfono, paso sus ojos unos segundos por el rostro del pelinegro para inmediatamente después teclear sonrojada y un poco apresurada un nuevo mensaje para su prima

— bien, tu acompáñame. si voy a asistir a ese lugar tu estarás junto a mi Dattebayo— su voz salió muy enérgica tomando del brazo a su acompañante

No lo sabía con certeza, solo sentía que estando junto a él parecía que su interminable depresión y palabras oscuras desaparecían de su mente

Sasuke solo resoplo fastidiado de que de nuevo lo incluyeran en planes sin su permiso, admitiendo por primera vez que le gustaba ver feliz a la rubia y más el contacto de su cuerpo sobre su brazo

o-o-o

 _"ahí estaré"_

Aparecía el austero mensaje en un aparato de color rojo fuego

— Tayuya, esta noche acabaremos con aquella plaga de cabello amarillo — una adolecente de cabellera negra dijo a través de su propio celular — solo necesitas repartir los volantes que te di entre todas las ilusas que creen que tienen una oportunidad con nuestro Sasuke-kun —

La sonrisa no se hizo esperar al ver la hoja impresa con una foto que recupero del celular rojo, foto que no sabía de su existencia, y que serviría para su plan definitivo de acabar con Naruko

— esto definitivamente te enseñara a no quitarme lo que es mío — dijo con burla y suficiencia al ver que su plan era perfecto

Con desdén aventó la hoja a la mesa junto al celular robado, en ella se podía ver una foto de Naruko y Sasuke demasiado juntos, casi pegando sus cuerpos el uno al otro, Naruko viendo hacia arriba y el pelinegro hacia abajo gracias a la diferencia de estaturas. Lo tierna que se veía la comúnmente sombría rubia, y lo imponente y amable que se dejaba ver el antisocial del Uchiha dejaba que la imaginación de muchas volara llegando a la conclusión que la foto fue tomada segundos antes o después de que se besara la ficticia pareja

o-o-o

el sonido del silencio que rodeaba a las canchas del instituto era relajante para la pareja de adolescentes que se deslizaba por el lugar con paso calmo. aunque eso solo era cierto para el pelinegro

el no sabía porque había acepto ir a esa fiesta si no le gustaba convivir con muchas personas. Al ver lo ilusionada que se veía su acompañante decidió que no haría daño seguirle el juego llevando un conjunto de pantalón negro de vestir, con una playera negra debajo de una camisa de manga corta color azul marino sin abotonar

lo informal de su vestimenta se debía a que la rubia que caminaba con saltitos a su lado había escogido un conjunto mucho más informal con unas botas tipo militar a media pantorrilla, con medias negras que le llegaban a medio muslo poco arriba de donde terminaba una minifalda color Naranja brillante y una blusa blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver por primera vez con una ropa interior a su medida las dimensiones correctas de su pecho, cubriéndose con una chaqueta abierta color negro y con líneas naranja adornando sus brazos

Naruko no sabía porque se sentía así, tenía más de ocho años que no era feliz en ese día. En los últimos días parecía que algo había cambiado, no solo conoció al pelinegro que tiempo después se enteró que era la persona que más odiaba sin conocerlo siquiera, siendo este quien le mostro otro aspecto de su vida y de ver al mundo, demostrándole que no era la única que sufría y no todas las desgracias solo le sucedían a ella

Verlo caminar a su lado con mirada indiferente y una ligera sonrisa le hacían latir fuertemente su corazón. Tocándose su pecho sintió la moneda que sin importar que, desde que se la regreso el Uchiha, no se la había quitado del cuello

— "creo que le debo una disculpa a Sakura-chan" — pensó al darle cabida a la idea de que talvez la moneda tenía algo que ver

Sasuke solo la veía muy disimuladamente sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, verla feliz lo hacía sentirse feliz por alguna razón

— **YA FUE SUFICIENTE DATTEBAYO, HAY QUE APURARNOS —** grito sonrojada al percatarse que el pelinegro al observaba de manera extraña

— **NARUKO** — grito Sasuke para detenerla, aunque sus palabras no lograron su cometido

— sigues siendo una Dobe — murmuro con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la moneda que inadvertidamente para la rubia había caído al suelo del campo

Sus intenciones de aumentar el ritmo para alcanzar a su acompañante murieron al escuchar el tono de su celular

— ¿diga? — salió de su garganta al no reconocer el numero

— gracias dios — se escuchó al otro lado una mujer adulta — Uchiha-san ¿verdad? —

Del otro lado de la línea, Tsunade agradecía que los números que había pedido encontrar a su secretaria Shizune había sido correctos por lo menos en uno

— sí, ¿quién habla? — contesto desconfiado como siempre Sasuke que por estar interesado en la moneda solamente acepto la llamada sin pensar

— **SOY SENJU TSUNADE, ABUELA DE NARUKO, ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁN? Y ¿PORQUE NO HAN REGRESADO A CASA?** — grito exasperada

—Naruko recibió un mensaje de la idiota de su prima diciendo que nos esperaban en el gimnasio de la escuela — corrigió fastidiado el pelinegro

— **¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?** — se escuchó un grito al otro lado de la línea y un forcejeo por el aparato — **YO ESTOY AQUÍ, AYER ME ROBARON MI BOLSO CON MI CELULAR EN EL** — se escuchó gritar a Karin

En casa de Naruko sus familiares y amigos se vieron con miedo. No sabían que pasaba

— Kim — murmuro Shion — fue Kim, ayer me amenazo cuando no la quise ayudar, estoy segura que ella quería que robara tu bolso — dijo pálida — no quise ayudarla porque me dijo que esto definitivamente se desharía de ella —

Sasuke apretó tan fuerte su teléfono que la pantalla se estrello

— **NO DEJES QUE ENTRE AL GIMNASIO** — grito Karin

Mientras Sasuke corría al gimnasio Tsunade ya estaba saliendo de su casa

— Tsunade, ¿porque me querías ver con tanta insistencia? — al abrir la puerta Tsunade se encontró con un hombre que parecía tener alrededor de veinte años de edad, piel pálida y cabello largo negro y bien cuidado

— Orochimaru — dijo Tsunade con resentimiento la rubia controlando las ganas de golpearle el rostro — solo acompáñame, tengo mucho que hablar contigo —

o-o-o

Sasuke no importo lo rápido que corrió, no alcanzo a la rubia que tan pronto cruzo el umbral del gimnasio las puertas se cerraron y trancaron desde el otro lado

— **ABRAN** — grito a todo pulmón, sin que nadie le hizo caso

Golpeo, pateo, insulto y nada funciono para que abrieran esas puertas

Desesperado se llevó las manos a la cabeza segándose momentáneamente por el brillo que se reflejó en la moneda que seguía colgando de sus manos

Ignorando el hecho de que la moneda diera un reflejo tan intenso a pesar de ser ya de noche, observo que la luz venia de una ventana abierta a unos seis metros de altura en una de las paredes del gimnasio

o-o-o

Naruko tan pronto entro al lugar sintió las miradas pesadas y molestas de todas las personas dentro

Instintivamente dio varios pasos para atrás topándose con una pared de adolecentes molestas que le impedían el paso. Pasando con dificultad saliva por su garganta dio una mirada rápida a todo el lugar dándose cuenta que no conocía a nadie de las muchas presencias hostiles del lugar

— esa es la zorra que nos quitó a Sasuke-kun —

— no tiene nada de especial, estoy segura que es relleno lo que ocupa en el pecho —

— seguramente lo está chantajeando con algo, después de todo es la nieta de la directora —

— debe ser una mentira —

Fueron algunos de los diálogos que distinguió entre la cacofonía de gritos en su contra

En un rincón unos ojos negros veían con complacencia que la mecha del polvorín estaba encendida solo faltaba esperar a que explotara

— Kim, no llego Sasuke-kun — dijo preocupada Tayuya de que el principal afectado no estuviera para el juicio público de ese fenómeno

La mencionada solo sonrió, había hecho todo para que en lo que iba a pasar ella no tuviera que levantar ni un dedo y así el pelinegro no la pudiera ver de mala manera. si él no estaba, no veía porque no podía ser ella la que diera el empujón final

Con unos fuertes aplausos que se notaba a lo lejos que eran hechos con sarcasmo se acercó al centro del lugar donde los insultos y la barrera de cuerpos habían conducido a la rubia

— me sorprende que hayas venido a dar la cara por la mentira que has estado diciendo a todos — dijo con cuidado Kim

De nuevo Naruko se transportó al fatídico día donde lastimo a Neji. Igual que ese día no entendía nada y todo el carácter que había tenido junto a Sasuke se fue de su cuerpo al notar que la había dejado sola en ese lugar

Su corazón latía en pánico y su respirar era errático en grandes bocanadas llenas de miedo de lo que pudiera pasar

— creo que a nadie de aquí nos gustó ver las imágenes que regaste por la escuela para que dejáramos de seguir a Sasuke-kun — con cada palabra las demás adolecentes a su alrededor enfurecían para gozo de la pelinegra — creo que nosotras te mostraremos que no es bueno estar diciendo mentiras — de su espalda saco un cuchillo

Si antes tenía pánico en ese instante sintió que su corazón salto unos cuantos latidos, intento correr en la dirección contraria pero una cantidad obscena de agua le hizo caer de espaldas, algunas chicas habían violado el sistema contra incendios y sacado la manguera con agua a alta presión

— has escuchado el dicho de que, aunque la zorra de vista de seda, zorra se queda — dijo Kim con malicia mientras le restregaba con fuerza una tela en el rostro quitando por completo el maquillaje que cubría sus marcas de nacimiento

—¿Qué… que pretendes? —la voz de Naruko salía con miedo

Estaba acostumbrada a las amenazas de Kim, golpes de Tayuya y a los insultos de Shion, pero nunca tuvo tanto miedo por su vida como en ese momento al ver el brillo metálico del cuchillo

—¿Qué tal si te quitamos la razón para ocupar tanto maquillaje? — Kim con el canto sin filo del cuchillo bordeo una de las marcas de nacimiento

De los ojos azules salieron lágrimas, la impotencia de verse rodeada de tanta gente. ver la mirada de odio de Kim hacían que un sentimiento nada agradable apareciera en su pecho

—"te odio, te odio maldito día, maldito Sasuke, me maldigo por haber nacido" — empezó a gritar en su mente ya que su voz estaba paralizada de miedo pensando que todos por fin la habían abandonado, de que otra manera se encontraría sola en medio de todo ese desastre

— empecemos — dijo Kim delineando con su lengua sus labios

Un grito se escuchó después del comentario de la pelinegra

o-o-o

Sasuke corría con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas. Ver la ventana abierta a tanta altura le hizo recordar el primer año que estuvo estudiando en la academia de Konoha cuando un grupo de sus más locas admiradoras lo persiguió por toda la escuela solo salvándose cuando corrió por los techos de las bodegas y entro por una ventana al gimnasio

— ahí esta — grito al ver la hilera de cobertizos que ocupaban como bodegas

No se dio el tiempo de preguntarse por qué las cajas estaban apiladas como una escalera y en menos de dos saltos ya estaba en los techos corriendo desesperado para trepar la maquinaria del aire acondicionado

— maldición — grito al ver lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la ventana cerrada

Apretando los dientes por la estupidez que haría y tomo impulso ocupando toda la extensión del techo de la estructura metálica del enorme aparato

El sonido de los cristales rotos al caer al piso fue seguido por el grito de varias adolecentes que no esperaban que un pelinegro les callera muy cerca

Sasuke sentía el ardor de las cortadas en sus brazos y cara, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento pensando en lo afortunado de no haberse roto ningún hueso después de caer de semejante altura

Kim se distrajo con el grito y el ruido de los cristales cayendo, solo viendo al voltear como un borrón negro y azul la golpeo con fuerza

— Sasuke-kun — dijo impresionada, viendo como el pelinegro la veía con los ojos encendidos, rojos de furia y lágrimas de sangre saliendo de ellos

— **te advertí que no le hicieras nada** — la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba fría, tanto que muchas de sus seguidoras dieron unos pasos para atrás — **cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de mí, que nunca aceptare ese trato que hizo mi padre con el tuyo, nunca me casare contigo** —

Lo último no lo sabía nadie del no oficial club de Sasuke Uchiha

— ¿matrimonio arreglado? —

Era uno de los tantos murmullos que se escuchaban repetirse en el lugar

Kim al escuchar eso solo bajo la mirada, supo al instante que la masa tonta que saltaba cada vez que daba una orden ya no la seguiría

Sasuke no se inmuto cuando la pelinegra bajo la mirada cubriendo su rostro con su cabello suelto mientras seguía tirada en el piso por ser tacleada y aventada lejos

Naruko por su bondad e inocencia intrínseca sintió un poco de lastima al ver como su ex amiga temblaba por contener el llanto

— **JAJAJAJAJAJA** — salió; para asombro de todos; una risa maniática de la pelinegra — **CREES QUE YO HICE TODO ESTO SOLO POR SENTIR UN ESTÚPIDA ATRACCIÓN HACIA TI** — los ojos de la pelinegra denotaban locura junto a su sonrisa — **TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA MÍ, SOLO ERES UN MEDIO PARA LLEGAR A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE MERECE MI AFECTO** — se levantó dejando caer sus extremidades sin fuerza y arqueando de manera extraña la espalda lo que le daba un aspecto de loca

Esta vez hasta Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como Kim movía erráticamente el cuchillo en sus manos

— **TODO… TODO FUE POR TU CULPA** — grito la pelinegra apuntando a Naruko **— SI TAN SOLO NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, SI NO LO HUBIERAS DESLUMBRADO POR ESA ALEGRÍA QUE EMANABAS, YO NUNCA ME HUBIERA CONVERTIDO EN UNA SOMBRA INCOMODA DE TI** —

Sasuke levanto a Naruko y cubrió con su cuerpo a la pequeña rubia que temblaba a sus espaldas

— no… no comprendo, yo… yo no he hecho nada de lo que dices — dijo Naruko con miedo desde la espalda de Sasuke

— **EL MISMO DÍA QUE TE CONOCÍ ARRUINASTE MI VIDA** — dijo con risa enloquecida Kim — **YO TENÍA OCHO AÑOS INTENTANDO GANAR SU AMOR Y AFECTO, Y TÚ EN UNOS MINUTOS ME LO QUITASTE POR COMPLETO, RELEGÁNDOME A SER UNA SIMPLE SOMBRA** — sus manos cayeron sin fuerza y su espalda se arqueo hacia atrás para que su rostro viera al techo mientras una risa enferma salía de su pecho

— **YO SOLO SOY UN ACCIDENTE A OJOS DE MI PADRE, SOY ALGO QUE NO DEBERÍA DE EXISTIR Y SE A ESFORZADO PARA APARENTAR QUE NO EXISTO EN SU VIDA. SER LA MEJOR EN LOS DEPORTES Y EN EL ESTUDIO, DIPLOMAS Y PREMIOS NO VALEN NADA EN COMPARACIÓN TUYA, TU QUE CAUTIVAS Y GANAS LA ADMIRACIÓN DE TODO AQUEL QUE TE CONOCE** —

A todos, incluyendo a Sasuke y Naruko, les extraño ese comentario, Naruko no era así. La primera impresión de muchos en el lugar fue que era una persona depresiva con miedo de conversar con cualquier persona

— **Kim, lo que dices no tiene sentido** — dijo Sasuke sin entender lo que dijo la pelinegra— **la Dobe en mi espalda fue grosera, torpe y poco femenina la primera vez que nos vimos, nada cercano a lo que dices** —

A pesar de las circunstancias Naruko enrojeció con el recuerdo de ese día

— **NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO** — grito Kim — **YO HABLO DE LA ÉPOCA EN LA QUE CONOCÍ A ESA IMBÉCIL, EL DÍA QUE ME QUITO EL AFECTO DE MI PADRE** —

— **KIM, ESO FUE CUANDO YO TENÍA SIETE AÑOS** — el enojo que sintió Naruko le hizo olvidarse del miedo que tenía en ese momento — **Y YO NO HICE NADA PARA QUITARTE ESE SUPUESTO AFECTO** —

— **NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, ESA SONRISA Y AURA ATRAYENTE QUE SIEMPRE OCUPABAS Y CON LA CUAL CONSEGUÍAS TODO LO QUE QUERÍAS** — Kim se acercó a Naruko quien con ayuda de Sasuke retrocedió el mismo número de pasos — **ese día jure que haría todo para quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro y apagar por completo esa aura que emanaba de ti** —

Naruko palideció más al recordar el origen de todo lo que era hoy en día

— ¿tu… mis padres? — dijo con ojos llorosas

— **JAJAJAJAJAJA** — la risa de Kim cada vez era peor — **NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA, CREES QUE UNA NIÑA DE NUEVE AÑOS LOGRARÍA HACER LO QUE TÚ LE HICISTE SIN AYUDA A TU FAMILIA. NO… YO SOLO OCUPE TUS ERRORES, TÚ LOS COMETÍAS SOLA** —

Esas palabras cayeron como un ladrillo en su estómago. tenía la esperanza que sus problemas, que todo lo malo que había hecho, alguien más lo había planeado. saber que ella mato a sus padres hizo que todo el cuerpo temblara

— **ESTO ES POR EL RECUERDO DE ESAS PALABRAS** — grito Kim acercándose más a Naruko y Sasuke

 _"me alegra haberla conocido, ella será un imán para la gente y su determinación la llevará lejos… me gustaría ver a donde la lleva el viento"_

 _"ese chico es muy prometedor, seria interesante que fuera tu pareja"_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar una vez más las palabras que le dijo su padre al conocer a cada una de las dos personas frente a ella

Sasuke sintió que en esa ocasión no se detendría por lo que intento empujar con fuerza a Naruko que seguía sin reaccionar por lo dicho por Kim

— maldición — murmuro al sentir como sus pies resbalaron en la duela mojada cayendo al piso y llevándose en su camino a Naruko

La rubia al sentir el dolor de la caída solo reacciono por instinto al ver acercarse a Kim rápidamente. gateando intento alejarse solo para ser jalada hacia atrás al ser apresada por su largo cabello

La pelinegra fuera de sí levanto el cuchillo. lista para dar el primer golpe

— **DETENTE KIM** — Sasuke tan rápido como pudo ponerse de pie volvió a taclear a la pelinegra

Naruko sintió como le dolía la cabeza por ser jalada de su cabello para después sentir un fuerte tirón al lado contrario junto a la cabeza más ligera

Un grito ahogado salió de muchas de las que veían estáticas como se desarrollaba todo

 _"Mi hermana…"_

 _"Mi tía…"_

 _"Tu madre…"_

 _"Mi pequeña hermana…"_

La voz de su tía, prima, abuela e Iruka resonaron en su cabeza en un recuerdo del porque había dejado crecer tan largo su cabello

 _"…tenía el cabello muy largo"_

Con su mano temblorosa se llevó la mano a su cabeza mientras que la otra tocaba las hebras doradas esparcidas en el suelo

Sasuke, que había logrado quitarle el cuchillo a Kim y arrojarlo lejos, solo se quedó viendo como la rubia empezaba a temblar y a apretar lo que alguna vez fue su largo cabello

—Naru… — salió de su garganta. no pudo terminar al ver como la rubia se levantó y salió corriendo empujando y golpeando a toda aquella adolecente se interponía en su camino

Apretando la mandíbula vio a Kim que estaba parada como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por primera vez dejaría que las enseñanzas de su padre superaran a las de su madre y apretó sus puños en anticipación de lo que haría

Kim veía como el pelinegro la miraba con odio y estaba pensando un sinfín de ideas para salir de esa situación por lo que esperaría con paciencia a que el pelinegro cumpliera lo que todo su cuerpo se veía gritar haría

Todos sus planes se destruyeron al tiempo que una sombra le tapaba la luz y en todo el lugar el sonido de una bofetada se escuchaba con fuerza

— pa… padre — dijo impresionada Kim de ver a su padre frente a ella con la mirada de decepción

Empezó a respirar agitada y sus ojos denotaban terror. Después de reír con locura se desmayo

— Tsunade… yo no sé… lo siento — dijo Orochimaru mientras cargaba a su inconsciente hija

Tsunade no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo lo que escucho de la enloquecida voz de la niña. Ella mejor que nadie conocía su historia, y sabía que su amigo nunca la había catalogado así a su hija, aunque era un hecho que había sido un accidente su nacimiento, su madre había sido una estudiante de su padre; que apenas rosaba la edad mínima para tener una relación de esa naturaleza; y cuando llego el día de su llegada a este mundo, la rubia había sido la encargada de recibirla sintiéndose muy mal por no poder salvar a la madre de la niña, eso la orillo a aceptar su trabajo como directora olvidándose de su carrera medica

Orochimaru la veía dormir dándose cuenta de todos sus errores, él la había criado como crio a sus demás hijos, solo que nunca se dio cuenta que la madre de ellos les había dado algo que él nunca se le ocurrió

— un poco de amor — murmuro viendo a su hija

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que no se lo había dado nunca y su última hija llego muy tarde a sus vidas, sus hijos ya eran jóvenes adultos con familias y responsabilidades propias, su primer y única esposa había muerto unos años antes del nacimiento de Kim y aunque sus hijas le habían ayudado a criarla lo que más le falto fue su amor de padre llevándola a que en ese instante sufriera de un grave caso de Electra*

— creo que necesitamos mucho de qué hablar — dijo Tsunade viendo los inertes cabellos de su nieta

Shion solo tembló, ella tenía mucha culpa de todo eso, se hubiera quebrado de no ser que la pelirroja de lentes no le había soltado su mano desde que confeso que estaba enamorada de una persona de su mismo sexo

Karin solo le dio una sonrisa indicando que todo saldría bien

Sakura, Hinata e Ino solo se quedaron estáticas tan petrificadas como todas las demás chicas al recordar la mirada de Sasuke segundos antes de salir atrás de Naruko

 _"creo que está más que claro que no quiero volver a ver a ninguna de ustedes"_

A pesar que sabían que no estaban dirigidos esos ojos y palabras hacia ellas, no pudieron quitarse esa sensación de no hacer enojar al pelinegro nunca

o-o-o

\- **PORQUE TENÍAN QUE MORIR. PORQUE TENÍAN QUE DEJARME** **SOLA** – grito desesperada Naruko cuando por fin sus piernas sucumbieron al cansancio físico y emocional de minutos atrás

Arrodillada sobre el pasto, solo sentía el frio del viento sobre su ropa mojada. la vergüenza que había tenido más la desesperación de lo sentido por las palabras de la pelinegra estaban por quebrarla por completo. Se tocaba lo que le quedaba su cabello cortado de forma dispareja por el cuchillo que de no ser por Sasuke quien sabe que más hubiera pasado

— **¿PORQUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ?, ¿POR QUÉ?, YO NO HICE NADA, YO NO PEDÍ QUEDARME SOLA** — Naruko lloraba y gritaba desesperada por no comprender nada del odio que confeso Kim tenerle en un arrebato

—¿Dobe? — la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba cansada después de la maratón que tuvo que correr para alcanzar a la rubia

— Sasuke — dijo sin emoción

El pelinegro hizo una mueca frustrada, de nuevo todo el brillo y felicidad que demostró a lo largo del día se había esfumando

—no tengo tiempo ni ganas de escuchar a nadie — termino por decir la rubia sentada abrasando sus rodillas

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sentarse a unos metros de ella. No lo admitiría, pero estaba impresionado de lo mucho que corrió en tan poco tiempo al ver como el pequeño lago del parque donde la encontró el día anterior reflejaba la luna llena

Naruko lo ignoro, abrasando sus rodillas, empezó a llorar

— aquí es donde Itachi me traía a jugar cada vez que tenía tiempo y cuando mis padres ignoraban mis logros por algo hecho por el — empezó a recordar porque no había regresado a ese lago desde hacía mucho tiempo

Naruko no dijo nada, solo que no pudo evitar recordar como su familia venía a días de campo y en contadas ocasiones a remar en el lago. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la última vez que su padre intento remar en él y como su falta de habilidad en ello lo hizo terminar cayendo al lago

— fueron días felices a pesar de todo lo demás, en esa época mi madre apenas se acordaba que yo existía y mi padre definitivamente no estaba enterado de mi existencia — continuo Sasuke — aunque también odie este lago porque en uno de las pocas veces que Itachi me trajo para alegrar mi infancia conoció a Izumi —

Un pesado suspiro salió de su garganta

— yo no sabía a quién odiaba más en ese momento, si a Izumi por robarse a mi hermano o Itachi por olvidarse de mí, fue cuando desee que no existiera, que yo fuera hijo único para demostrar que yo también podía ser merecedor del apellido Uchiha —

Naruko levanto la cabeza, por alguna razón parecía que el relato concluiría con un sentimiento muy parecido a lo que tenía clavado en el pecho

— cuando le diagnosticaron leucemia no pude más que culparme, más cuando murió dejando atrás a una esposa esperando a su primer hijo — dijo Sasuke con su vista quedándose fija observando a la blanca luna — sé que es tonto y mi lado racional siempre me repite que no fue mi culpa, pero una parte de mi me dice que yo lo desee y que por mi culpa una niña nunca conocerá a su padre —

— cuando Kim dijo que juro hacerme una persona triste — la voz de Naruko se escuchaba quebrada y amortiguado por hablar oculta en sus rodillas — algo en mí se alegró, muy adentro desee que ella hubiera hecho algo para que mis padres murieran, algo que me dijera que no murieron por un capricho mío —

Naruko dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el contacto del pelinegro rodeando sus hombros

— Naru — dijo con voz suave — yo no sé cómo eras antes, solo sé que lo que eres ahora no se acerca en nada a lo que dijo Kim, tu das todo para que las demás personas no sufran, no permites que nadie se entristezca si esta en tus manos. Eres una persona muy extraña porque de lo contrario nunca me hubieras cautivado, nunca hubieras hecho que mi propósito en la vida no solo fuera ser un gran médico, sino que también colocar una sonrisa en tu rostro y hacer lo imposible para que no se vaya de el —

— tu prima me conto varias cosas el día de ayer, entre ellas porque te maquillas — con cuidado delineo las marcas de las mejillas de la rubia ganándose un pequeño gemido, por alguna razón la piel de sus marcas de nacimiento era muy sensible al tacto

— créeme cuando te digo que te quedan muy bien, y no te hacen ver como lo que te hicieron creer — continuo con un ligero sonrojo — créeme… yo sé de lo que te hablo — termino recordando a algunas de las féminas que lo acosaban

Con cuidado le tomo de los costados de la cabeza a Naruko para ver sus brillantes ojos azules

Naruko algo sintió al ver el rostro de Sasuke. Ver que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar el pelinegro para protegerla termino por romper esa barrera invisible que creo la última vez que vio a sus padres

Saber que la sangre que delineaba el rostro del pelinegro había sido por su afán de defenderla de Kim hizo que rompiera en llanto

— duele, duele mucho saber que no me pude disculpar con ellos, despedirme adecuadamente — lloro lo que llevaba años deteniendo en su pecho — yo solo quería estar con ellos, saber que me querían tanto como yo los quiero —

Sasuke solo se limitó a abrazarla, nunca fue muy bueno con lo que la gente común llamaba sentimientos

— cuando dijo Kim que lo hizo por querer el reconocimiento de su padre, me hizo darme cuenta que yo actué de la misma forma, no me importo lo que hacía con tal de llegar a mi objetivo — termino llorando

— como te dije, yo no sé cómo eras antes, y tal vez Kim te hizo un favor para que no te convirtieras según tú en alguien parecida a ella. de lo que estoy seguro es que estoy perdidamente enamorado… — la voz de Sasuke estaba un poco cohibida por lo que estaba diciendo

Naruko solo abrió mucho los ojos, su pecho retumbaba y sus labios boqueaban sin saber que decir

— …de la Dobe que tengo en frente mío — termino Sasuke con una sonrisa

— tenías que arruinarlo — dijo con una ligera risa Naruko dándole un ligero golpe en su brazo

—Ouch — se quejó Sasuke

— perdóname — dijo de nuevo triste Naruko percatándose de las heridas en los brazos del pelinegro

— no te preocupes, ya dejo de doler — dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia que algunos cortes todavía seguían sangrando

— **no por el golpe… bueno si, pero también porque por mi culpa te heriste, me protegiste a pesar de tener a una loca con un cuchillo frente tuyo y después llegaste hasta aquí para evitar que yo misma me hiciera más daño** — todo lo dijo tan rápido y temerosa que Sasuke apenas la entendía

— ya te lo dije Dobe — sin soltar su cabeza pego su frente con la de ella — todo eso no significa nada al ver tu sonrisa y lo volvería hacer mil veces más para ver ese lindo sonrojo —

Naruko sin ser consciente de ello estaba roja como un tomate

— yo también te enamore del Teme que tengo enfrente — dijo con burla

Bajo la enorme luna junto a un lago que empezaba a despertar por las luces de las luciérnagas, dos adolescentes sellaron su amor con un largo beso, su primer beso para ambos

o-o-o

sentada desde una de las muchas bancas esparcidas en los campos de entrenamiento, una castaña veía la luna llena pensando que sería de su vida a partir de ese momento

estaba cansada de llorar, pero no quería seguir sin estar a su lado. Ni le quedaba el consuelo que había tenido en un principio de ser solo su mejor amiga cuando se dio cuenta que Neji sentía algo fuerte por la Namikaze, y pensar que nunca más lo volvaria ver le dolía

viendo la luna derramando lágrimas, ni le dio importancia a las docenas de chicas que salían llorando del gimnasio

el pensamiento de irse a vivir a un pueblo remoto con sus abuelos estaba tomando fuerza cuando sintió una mirada sobre su persona, una mirada que nunca pensó volver a sentir

Neji sintió remordimientos al ver a Tenten en ese estado, a pesar de verla todos los días hasta ese momento que la observaba sin la nube del prejuicio y odio podía ver lo muy cambiada que estaba. Nunca la vio tan delgada y podía notar gracias a su blusa manga corta y falda de la escuela que lo tonificado de su cuerpo había desaparecido para dar lugar a solo piel y huesos

—"en que momento dejo de hacerse su característico peinado"— pensó intentando recordar el aspecto diario de la castaña al ver como su cabello se mecía al viento

No podía despegar su vista de los ojos chocolate que derramaban un rio de lágrimas con mucha más intensidad después de percatarse de su presencia

— Hinata-sama me pido que viniera y escuchara lo que tenías que decirme — dijo con voz ronca sin denotar lo incomodo que se sentía por intuir que su nuevo aspecto era su culpa

Tenten aguantando el llanto solo asintió, esa noche confeso todo, empezando con lo más importante siendo su amor por el Hyūga

o-o-o

\- **NARUKO** – un grito de Tsunade resonó por la vivienda

La mencionada estaba todavía envuelta en sus cobijas sin intenciones de levantarse. La noche anterior, durante la fiesta que creyó era por su cumpleaños habían pasada muchas cosas que le parecían irreales

Saber que Kim, la menor de las hijas de Orochimaru, había sumergido conscientemente a Naruko en una fuerte depresión al no dejar olvidar la muerte de sus padres y exponerla a incontables humillaciones no fue del agrado de todos los que escucharon esa confesión histérica, sobre todo para la misma Naruko que creyó en algún momento de su vida que si se merecía todo lo que le pasaba por contribuir en la muerte de sus padres

Lo más impactante por mucho para Naruko fue sentir el abrazo de Sasuke al confesarle que se había enamorado de ella, la vitalidad que irradiaba a pesar de estar empañada por la tristeza lo había cautivado y la promesa que le hizo la atrapo por completo

 _"todo eso no significa nada al ver tu sonrisa y lo volvaria hacer mil veces más para ver ese lindo sonrojo"_

— Sasuke… yo también… — murmuro entre sueños y sus labios intentaban dar un beso a sus recuerdos

— tú también ¿qué? — se escuchó una voz extraña en su habitación

Esa voz fue un mejor despertador que la alarma que seguía sonando desde hacía veinte minutos junto a su cama

— sa… sa… Sasuke — logro articular cuando ya estaba sentada en su cama cubriendo lo más que podía su cuerpo con las sabanas

Internamente se alegraba de dormir con piyamas, de lo contrario la vergüenza seria mayúscula

— creo que voy a tener que venir todas las mañanas a despertarte — Sasuke se acercó lo más que pudo, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la sonrojada cara de su ahora novia

Naruko solo abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el calor extraño de los labios de Sasuke en los propios, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por ese choque eléctrico que sentía cada vez que lo tocaba o tenia cerca

Segundos después una más despierta Naruko solo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua

— y toma — Sasuke le extendió una bolsa — Karin me dijo porque… ya sabes… no llevabas nada debajo de tu blusa ese día… así que… esto es para ti —

Naruko abrió la bolsa sonrojándose al instante

— **TEME PERVERTIDO** — se escuchó por toda la casa

— jejejejeje — se escucho la leve risa de una rubia que tomaba tranquilamente su café en la sala de la casa — ser joven — dijo recordando sus propias experiencias

— te entiendo — comento Karin levantándose de la mesa — creo que es momento de irme, tengo que revisar algunas cosas en las oficinas del consejo estudiantil, nos vemos en la tarde — y con esas palabras de despedida salió de la residencia

Despidiéndose de su nieta política espero en silencio a que los demás ocupantes de la casa bajaran del piso superior

— **APÚRATE TEME PERVERTIDO** — grito la rubia bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad — **hazme caso Dattebayo** — dijo un poco sonrojada al ver como el pelinegro la seguía a paso calmo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

Tsunade solo se quedó viendo como interactuaban esos dos y muy a dentro de su ser se hizo a la idea que su nieta terminaría casada con el Uchiha

—"siempre lo mismo, yo lo hice con el pervertido de mi esposo, Kushina lo hizo con el torpe de mi hijo y Naruko al parecer lo está haciendo con el frio del Uchiha"— rio un poco tapando su boca con la tasa para que no la vieran los dos adolescentes que comían; o mejor dicho la rubia menor comía; desesperadamente el desayuno por ser tarde para las clases

—"todas escogimos a nuestra manera a la persona con quien compartiríamos nuestra vida"— termino con una sonrisa viendo como salían por la puerta

No se preocupó, la sonrisa que le daba el pelinegro solo aparecía cerca de su nieta, todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante

Sintiéndose mas aliviada viendo la sincera sonrisa de su nieta siguió tomando su café con tranquilidad, aprovecharía sus vacaciones para hacer que los integrantes de esa casa formaran de nuevo una familia, empezando esa misma mañana al llamar a su esposo y con amenazas convencerlo para que regresara esa misma tarde a casa. Tenían que hablar de un tema que llevaban ocho años posponiendo

o-o-o

después de la escuela de regreso a su hogar Naruko se sentía feliz de los cambios que hubo durante esa extraña noche

Shion llorando le pidió perdón. De las tres que la molestaron siempre, la rubia era amable dentro de todo y enterarse que era chantajeada con la seguridad de su familia le hizo más fácil perdonarla

Shion se quedó para ella el amor que sentía por la rubia, después de todo el daño que le hizo, sabía que no merecía su amor como mujer, talvez se conformaría con el amor de amigas o el de cuñada. La extraña pelirroja había despertado algo en ella al ser la que más la apoyo y comprendió sus miedos, y saber que Karin salía con mujeres con intenciones más complejas que simple amistad ayudaba a seguir ese camino. Ya después vería la forma de pasar sus responsabilidades a alguna de sus hermanas, que gracias a una platica con su madre la noche anterior tenía esperanzas de poder cambiar ciertas tradiciones

Kim y Tayuya se dieron de baja de la escuela, una por petición de su padre en un intento de ayudarla con sus problemas que el mismo ocasiono. la otra por la vergüenza de saber que solo fue una pieza más en el juego de la que considero una amiga durante tanto tiempo

Un ligero suspiro de alivio salió de la garganta de Naruko, por fin todo se veía con un futuro favorable para ella

Un efecto secundario que beneficio a Sasuke fue que sus fanáticas ahora no podían verlo a la cara después de saberse manipuladas, haciendo que el pelinegro por fin después de años de acoso pudiera caminar libremente por los pasillos de la escuela

la tarde estaba cayendo y el frio se hacía presente, pero para Naruko no importaba, se sentía a gusto en los brazos del pelinegro que la acompañaba. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos días, y no queriéndolo admitir, sentía que la moneda que tenía colgada en el cuello había sido la causante de todo eso

por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz y querida

en el pecho sentía un calor que hasta la noche anterior pudo darle nombre. no era como el amor que sentía por Iruka que ahora diferenciaba como el sentido hacia un hermano o la admiración que tenía por Neji. No, este era más intenso y ahora que lo había aceptado no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo

— ¿sabes? —se escuchó la voz pensativa de Sasuke

Naruko levanto al avista esperando que el pelinegro continuara con lo que fuera que tenía en mente

—cada vez que te veo — dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios para darle un tierno beso que hizo temblar las piernas de la rubia

— tengo unas ganas incontenibles de comer una ensalada con muchos tomates — dijo un poco más suelto con tono de burla

Naruko solo enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cortos cabellos al recordar esa prenda íntima que le mostro sin querer el día de su primer y abrupto encuentro. Dos grandes Tomates rojos cantándole a una Lechuga era el estampado que ostentaban al frente adornados con un pequeño moño rojo

Y así con el sonrojo de la chica y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa del chico siguieron su camino sabiendo que no dejarían que nada les quitara lo que encontraron con ayuda de esa pequeña moneda de plata

 **Fin**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

espero que les esté gustando

este fic nació como un reto de una amiga y aquí la conclusión. Es mi primer intento de romance con un poco de drama así que no sé cómo quedo

con este capítulo concluyo esta corta historia, y si lo sé, casi un año para esto, no sé si es un buen capitulo o uno mediocre pero en cierta forma me siento feliz porque es mi primer fic que concluyo así que ya el tiempo dirá si fue una bueno o malo

a mi como su creador me gusto, tal vez podría haberlo hecho mejor pero como ya dije no es mi fuerte el drama así que espero que les haya gustado el final. Sobre todo, porque me fui por una vertiente que casi nadie ocupa; o por lo menos que yo haya leído; y es que no fuera Sasuke o Naruto el centro en si de todo el problema si no que fuera una pieza más en el juego que crea el villano en turno

en fin, agradezco por sus follow a:

 **Aiko-Onee-Chama**

 **ApriliaIsHappy**

 **DARK MAGICAN**

 **Haixe**

 **Justareader0314**

 **Monserrat 7u7**

 **Monserrat7w7**

 **Nacholoco**

 **Omnipotente Vargas**

 **Shoryuuta**

 **jessicaUuU**

 **mrc422**

 **nanapasapa**

 **warrior dark**

Y por Favorites a:

 **Aiko-Onee-Chama**

 **DARK MAGICAN**

 **Haixe**

 **Monserrat 7u7**

 **Nacholoco**

 **Omnipotente Vargas**

 **Shoryuuta**

 **jessicaUuU**

 **mrc422**

 **nanapasapa**

Y por sus Reviews a

 **Pri**

 **mrc422**

 **jessicaUuU**

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**

o-o-o

* **Complejo de Electra** : es el término propuesto por Carl Gustav Jung en 1912 para designar la contrapartida femenina del complejo de Edipo. Consiste en una atracción afectiva de la niña en la figura del padre. El complejo de Electra es un concepto psicológico que procura explicar la maduración de la mujer. Actualmente el termino esta "obsoleto" para algunos al homogeneizarse con el Complejo de Edipo

 **Como nota final y creo que la más importante. Por ideologías impuestas por mi profesión, por medio de este doy permiso de ocupar las ideas plasmadas en este fic. si alguien piensa que pude dar una mejor forma o conclusión a mi historia, Solo tendrán que cumplir con dos condiciones**

 **La primera** **: al inicio o final ( donde más le convenga) del primer capítulo darme crédito de que de este fic salió la idea que están modelando (también sería un buen detalle avisarme que ocuparan mi idea en su fic)**

 **La segunda** **: no hacer solo un copiar y pegar. pueden ocupar las ideas y situaciones que plasmo, pero narradas con su propia forma de escribir y ver la vida, pudiendo así llevar las relaciones o situaciones de los personajes por donde más les convenga a sus ideas. recuerden que la variedad le da sabor a la vida**

Sin más me despido y los veré en otros proyectos que ya estoy escribiendo con ideas locas que Doppelganger me a dado


End file.
